


The Long Walkabout Home

by Phookadoo



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phookadoo/pseuds/Phookadoo
Summary: All journeys have their beginnings and ends. The way we get there varies. Journeys in life have no road maps or directions. A young Dominican nun takes her journey home. What one defines as home when the walk begins,may change upon its' end. Her travel companions on this journey have their own ideas on how to get there. Can she trust their direction is the question she has to ponder along the way.***DISCLAIMER-Any character names with O/C before their names are of my creation.  Any of the Father Brown characters are obviously not mine and do not claim them.





	1. Something Old; Something New

                                                                   **Chapter 1-Something Old; Something New**

****

     The time is eight o’clock in the evening at the convent of the Dominican Sisters of the Holy Rosary.  Like every night, the sisters retire to their cells to reflex on the day, pray, and meditate on God’s mysteries.  The sweet sound of quiet was a welcome noise at this time.  Many thoughts can be created during this part of the night.

     In one of these cells was Sister Aubrey Noelle, who is a young thirty year old sister.  She was getting ready for bed for tomorrow was going to be a long, busy day full of anticipation and excitement.  Tomorrow morning was the beginning of another stop on her life’s journey.

    She was to leave the Sisters here in Aberdeen Scotland to her new order located in Gloucestershire, England.  She was to report to the convent of Dominican Sisters of the Devine Light.  Sister Aubrey Noelle’s excitement was due to the fact that this new order would allow her to serve a wider base of the community and do various types of care as a nurse. 

   She knew she could do more than just take care of the elderly as she has done since she joined the order after the end of the war.  This new Order provided her a chance to preform a myriad of types of nursing that she was accustomed to what she had done along her journey as a nurse.   Sister Aubrey Noelle let her mind go wild and reflexed upon all of the parts of her journey that had gotten to this point.

    The Sister remembered her initial training and upbringing.  She was born on a summer’s day in 1920 on the Maliseet Indian Reservation in Perth Andover, New Brunswick Canada.  She was welcomed into the world by her nineteen year old mother who birthed her and her grandmother who was the tribal midwife.  Her father left her mother when she was six months pregnant. She was born with the label of bastard.  Despite that label, she was very much loved by her family which also included many aunts, uncles and her grandfather. When she was three, the girl who was known as Beatrice met the man that she always had and always will be referred to as her father.

      On an autumn day in 1923 her mother Mahalia married Emile Martin, a potato farmer from Caribou, Maine.  The marriage started off as a marriage of convenience.  Mahalia knew she couldn’t provide for her young daughter the life she wanted.  She envisioned for her daughter a good prosperous home that allowed her daughter the access to the education she never got.   She saw in Mr. Martin the vehicle she needed to achieve her desires.

    Mr. Martin’s reasons for marrying the young Maliseet woman was much different.  He for the past five years was a widower who survived twenty years of a very unhappy marriage.  Though the marriage provided him to enlarge the farm, in his eyes he would have rather had a smaller farm then to deal with the hassle of a very bitter woman as a wife.  He saw in his new bride a kind ,gentle woman who was not a stranger when it came to hard work and noticed her devotion to not only her infant daughter but to her family and the community as well.  His last marriage also was childless and he smiled with excitement about the opportunity to hear the sounds of a child.  His thoughts of hope that he would receive some happiness in his life.  He pinned those hope on the young mother and the baby. 

     As the new family evolved, mutual respect and friendship turned into admiration; admiration turned into love.  This love extended to the little girl.  In Emile Martin mind, he looked upon this child as his.  After the wedding, he took all the legal measures to adopt the child and love her as his own flesh and blood.  She was given an adaptation of her birth name.  Until the day came that she took her vows, the world knew her as Beatrice Mae Martin. 

     Beatrice’s world was filled with a loving family which included eight other siblings, hard work both physically, academically as well as culturally by both sides of her family.  Mr. Martin made it his life’s work to make sure she was filled with everything he could.  She in turned loved him and respected him as her father because he carried himself as good father. 

   In this little girl’s world her father could do nothing wrong and could hang the moon.  Whatever he did she wanted to do which included learning to play the fiddle.  Though she received a harsh talking to when she was caught playing with it, her father understood that she wanted to be like him and found that she had a similar love for the instrument like he did.  On her fourth birthday, he traveled to Bangor, Maine which was a three hour train ride to buy his little student her first one quarter size violin.  He was pleased as well as astonished that she learned as quickly as she could. When she reached the age of ten, he had taught her all he knew.  Beatrice wanted to know more.   Understanding that passion, he hired a violin teacher who taught her classical violin and she excelled in it or at least in her father’s eyes she did.

    When she was sixteen, her father had a difficult time seeing her evolve into the beautiful, young woman she had become.  As it was in the past and as it stood for the rest of his life, Beatrice Mae was his little girl but time and biology told a different tale.  This tale he wasn’t ready to believe quite yet. 

   Sister Aubrey chuckled to herself as she further reflexed on her past.  She remembered the few times when young men would come to the farmhouse which was located on the Caribou and Conner line and would present themselves as possible candidates for her affection.  Little did she know that her father was the gatekeeper and main filter that they had to get through for the opportunity.

   It would start with the talk or what she would later call the interrogation.  The living room was the main stage for this event.  The young man would have to endure being sat down in the adjacent soda and face Mr. Martin as he would barrage the young man with countless questions of who was his family; the answer to which he knew.  The questioning would continue with what was the young man’s intentions as well as where he was to take Beatrice. 

     Mr. Martin would have laying diagonally on one arms of his armchair and the end table his 1930’s 303 Savage rifle.  A box of shells were placed on top of the end table.  Her father would as he was speaking to the young man would pick up the gun, point it at the young man as he would open up the gun by pushing open the release lever, allowing the barrels to free fall open, raise the barrels still pointing at the young man looking down the barrel then snapped it shut then place it back its’ original position all of which he maintained a calm tone and demeanor.  Depending on the young gentleman, it would usually end with him all of a sudden being sick and having to go home.  By the time his young daughter came down the stairs, her intended date was nowhere to be seen and her father having to explain what had happened which he never really would give her the full details.  In her mind she would take this as being stood up by her date which would end up her never speaking to the young man again.

     There was one aspect of his daughter that he could not stop and could not prevent or deny; her desire to want to leave home and explore the world.    He noticed this when she was twelve. He would go into her part of room she shared with her sisters and would find tacked on the wall pictures.  While some young girls would have pictures of Clark Gable or Fred Astaire or even Rudy Vallee, Beatrice would have pictures of cities.  London, Paris, Rome and Montreal would fill every inch of wall space around her bed.  She would tell him, “Someday Papa I am going to live there.” He would give her a look of doubt and hope that in time she would forget those dreams and aspirations and find a nice French Catholic boy from a farming family, settle down close to his farm and provide her father some grandchildren so that he could begin the whole cycle again. 

   Despite the hopes and dreams of her father, the day finally came.  His daughter grew up to be a very intelligent young woman.  She graduated at the age of seventeen and placed third in her class.  She was accepted in the nursing program at Mother of Mercy hospital located in St. John, New Brunswick with a full Canadian government scholarship.   Being that she was a member of the Maliseet First Nation she qualified for this opportunity. 

     As Sister Aubrey reflected upon her life, her mind flashed back to the argument between herself and her father about going to nursing school which was three or more hours away. 

     “Beatrice you are not going to St. John and that is that!”

      “Dad you can’t stop me you know!”

     “Oh really young lady! Just watch me! You are not going! I will lock you in your room if that is what it takes! I am your father and you do what I tell you!”

      “Tell me! Tell me! More like do as you command!”

        “You know Bea you are not too old to spank if I have to!”

       “Do Dad and I will run away!”

        “Not if I lock you in your room and nail shut the windows!”

        “Both of you two stop!”  Screamed Mother. “You two!  One is just as bad as the other.”

“Well she started it Ma.” Father said with a stern face,

  Beatrice rolling her eyes replied, “See Mother what I was telling you.  I told you he was going to be this way.”

   “Fine Bea. Do what you want. You never listen to me.  Who am I? Nobody; just your father.”

    “Do I have to put you two in separate corners?” Mom yelled.

     “No you don’t.” Beatrice said as she was crossing her arms,” Mom he just doesn’t understand.  No matter what I say or how I try to explain it to him he won’t listen.”

     “No I won’t listen and you know why.  I don’t want you to go so far away from me.  The world is not as bright and beautiful as you see through those pictures you have on that you have of yours upstairs. Can’t you see little girl, your Papa just wants to protect you.”

    “Dad I know that you are right.  I am young and yes I do not know everything or anything but how am I to learn if do not go out there and try?  Can’t you see you raised me right?  I always tried to be a good daughter.  I studied hard.  I only associated with people you approved of. I always did what I was told for the most part and never questioned it. Dad I will always be your daughter but I am not a little girl anymore.  Can’t you see?”

    “If you were a boy that would one thing.  The world out there isn’t nice to girls especially if they are alone.  I just don’t want you to get hurt and not have us around to be there if you need us.” Dad said.

     “Dad it isn’t as if I will be running the streets.  If I want to do well in school.  I have to study hard and have to do my clinicals. I also have to earn money to pay for some things.  I can’t call you every time I need money for little things and to tell you the truth, neither should you have to. How am I going to act like an adult if I am not given the responsibilities of an adult?  What you also forget is this, I will be living in a residence of women and this residence is strict on its’ rules when it comes to men visiting.  You saw the rules that were in the orientation book that came last month.  They’re pretty strict so I really don’t think you have much to worry about and I will stress this again you and Mom raised me with good strong Catholic values.  I take these values to heart because they never failed me, not once. I trust in your upbringing. Why can’t you?” Bea said then she shook her head.

   “I don’t know Bea if nursing is the right profession for you.  The way you said things here, you would make a fine lawyer.  I just don’t want you to go away.  I hate the fact that you are all grown up and now you want to leave.  I understand you want to spread your wings and part of me want you to but not far away.  Yeah I know this nursing program is one of the best in the Provence but again I just wish you would have stayed a little girl but life wasn’t created that way.” 

   Beatrice smiled and gave a chuckle, “Argue like lawyer huh.  Who did you think I learned that from?  I learned it from the best; you.”

    Mother smiled as she saw both father and daughter hugging each other.  “You know I knew you two would fix this somehow. I do have an idea on how we can make keeping in touch a lot easier for the both of you.”

    “What’s that Mother? “Asked Father.

     “Well we are going to Bangor tomorrow right?

    “Yes I know dear.”

     “You could always buy two ham radios from Sears you know?”

     “Why would I want that Mother?” Father asked.

    “Well I know you Emile.  Yes Bea could write us but I also know you won’t be satisfied with just letters.  You will want to hear her voice. Having her call you collect from St. John will get very expensive.  Ham radio yeah it will cost us in the beginning but, you can hear her voice anytime you want and it would cheaper than phone calls and less of a hassle of writing a letter.”  Explained Mother.

      “My God!” Father exclaimed, “I married a genius. I see now Bea where you get your smarts from.” 

     “Yep.” Beatrice said as she smiled while nodding.

 

     Sister Aubrey Noelle looked at her alarm clock and said to herself, “OH geese, it is almost nine o’clock. I’ve got to get some shut eye.  Four o’clock will be just around the corner.”

     She laid down in her bed and jumping on the bed is Moose her thirty pound ginger Maine Coon cat. His purr could be loudly heard as he draped his body around her mid-section.  

   “You know Moose when we get to Gloucestershire, I’ve got to put you on a diet.  You are getting heavy.  No more tin pilchards for you.”

     As Sister Aubrey Noelle tried to make herself comfortable she started to reminisce on that June day in 1940 when she in her Canadian Red Cross uniform hugged her parents at the dock in Halifax upon boarding the ship to Portsmouth, England.

    “Bea I wish you would change your mind.”

    “Dad it’s too late, I have to board in the next ten minutes.  We’ve had this argument three days ago back at the farm.  You know I’ve got to do this.  Please don’t make this hard?”

   “But England Bea and now?  I don’t like you going there now that the country is at war.”

  “I know Dad but I am a Canadian and our mother country needs help and nurses.  I don’t know how long this war is going to be?  I want to be there to serve my country in any way I can. It is a matter of honor not only for my country but for my people and my family.”

   “But it is so far away Bea.  It is not as if you can jump on the radio and talk to me at a whim.” Her father who rarely cries started welling up with tears. “I just don’t want you to go.”

    “Oh please don’t start. I know Dad but we are all doing our parts.  I am serving by doing my profession and you are too.  You’re a farmer and our soldiers need food.  They will be looking to you to do that.  When I eat a potato over there, I will be thinking of you.  Who knows with the lend lease program that the U.S. is doing in England. For all I know I may be eating chips from a fish and chip place where the potatoes could be coming from our farm.  Maybe not but a girl can dream.”

   “Yeah a girl can dream.  You did because if you didn’t you wouldn’t be there now would you.”

    “No I wouldn’t Papa.”

    “You packed your violin didn’t you?  You find time to practice ok.  I didn’t spend all that money on lessons, strings, and a nineteenth century violin just to see you forget how to play.”

   “Yes Dad I did pack it.  I don’t think I will forget how to play.  Mr. Dube did a good job burning those lessons in my memory.  I promise, if I can and I get the time and if possible if there is a volunteer orchestra around I will see if I can get a chair.”

   “That’s all nice dear.” Mother said, “But make sure you get yourself some rest too.  The last thing you want is to be tired while on duty.”

    “Yes Mother I know.  I learned that the hard way last semester when I did clinicals.”

   “Make sure you do!” exclaimed Mother.

    The sound of the ships horn sounded to let the passengers know it was time to board.  Beatrice started to walk towards the stairs and felt a tug against her arm.  Her turned and saw her father and he pulled her to him for one last hug.

    “You get home safe all right.” Her father sobbingly said.

     “I will Daddy, I will.”

     “You write me you!”

    “I will every week Dad, I promise.  I’ve got to go okay.” Beatrice said as her eyes welled up with tears.

    As she went up the stairs she looked back one last time and saw her parents embracing each other as they both were crying.

 

       Sister Aubrey Noelle started tossing and turning and she started looking at the clock.  It was 11:30.

      “Sweet Jesus, Mother and Joseph, am I ever going to get some sleep?”

       As she turned to her left side, a flash memory of came into her head. During her time at the Canadian Red Cross hospital in Taplow, she had the honor of meeting a small group of Dominican Sisters.  She had spent the past six months before the war ended spending time with them and learning about the order and what they stood for.  She loved the fact that this order was not an order that stayed cloistered in a convent but went out to the community and served in whatever capacity they could do.  She wanted to do God’s work and serve her fellow man.  Unlike the friends she served with, marriage and family life for her was something she was not interested in.  Her love was more a love of humanity and helping and whenever possible healing. 

    She also came to love the country where she was serving.  She liked the people of England.  She respected there resolve and their willingness to serve each other as well as their county.  They scarified when they had to for the war effort.  They had to; it was matter of survival. 

    The one thing that she got in England and from its people was one thing that sometimes she never got at home.  The one thing was that she was not looked upon with prejudice.  When growing up she learned that kids could be so cruel and even some adults.  She was given the nickname of “round brown” by some of the boys she went to school with.  She heard all the off colored jokes that were directed at French Canadians and it would anger and hurt her when she heard them.  The one thing she remembered from her youth that disturbed her greatly was the few times that the local Klu Klux Klan burnt a cross in front of her parent’s farm.  Why? Because her father is French and the family was French Roman Catholic and she and her mother as well as her eight brothers and sisters were of First Nations blood.  In England during the war, none of that happened when she interacted with the people of England.  What she found endearing and interesting is that people asked questions and wanted to learn about her background.  She was treated with kindness and respect and she didn’t want to leave that behind.

     All of this, came to a head on May 10th, 1945.  She decided to tell her parents her plans on staying here in Great Britain.  She was to leave in a month to go to Aberdeen Scotland and join up with the rest of the Sisters.  The day she knew that she was to embrace this life is on the day she prayed and when in the chapel she saw the statue of the Virgin Mary animate.  She felt her heart dance with glee for before that time she wanted a sign that she was to become a Dominican sister.  She cried tears of happiness when she got her answer.

    Beatrice knew one thing, just because the Lord our Father wants you to serve him doesn’t always mean that will please one’s parents especially a father who has not seen his little girl in five years and has been anticipating her coming home.  She also knew that her father wanted her to be a wife and mother. 

    She could have called home; collect if she wanted but she knew that this would result in one long distance argument to which no side would really win.  It took Beatrice a few days to carefully orchestrate a letter to her parents.  She knew she had to choose the right words and express them in the correct manner.  After she wrote the fateful letter she with butterflies in her stomach, dropped the letter into the post slot at the mailbox and hoped for the best.

    She got within a month a very angry letter father to which he stated that he would never talk to her again because of this and if she wanted to make it right she was to quit and go home.  She never did and it wasn’t until early spring of 1947 she got her first letter from her parents.  They still didn’t like her decision however they did let her know that in the end they were proud of her desire to serve mankind. 

    On December of 1947, she was sent by her parents to come to America to celebrate Christmas with them.  By then, she had been an aunt three times over with one on the way.  The family wanted to introduce her to the new family members.  She was excited to come home for the first time since the war began. 

    While on the ship heading to St. John she was nervous on how the family would receive her.  They had a mental picture of her and did not know how they were going to receive seeing her in the white habit and clothing of the Dominican order.  She pleased to see that despite the initial shock, they were excited and happy to see her.  The month that she was Northern Maine, she dealt with people who did look at her a bit funny but more so with respect.

    What made her trip even more memoriful is one thing.  It was the day she found Moose. Moose came from a litter of kittens that was mothered a barn cat that resided in the farm next to her parents.  He was considered a runt and was not to survive.  The mother refused to feed him and the now Sister Aubrey Noelle decided to take matters in her own hands and save the little guy.  Moose was fed from time he was 4 weeks by bottle.  She treated him like her own baby.  She packed him up in a little crate and brought him back to England.  By the time she returned he had been newly weened and had the proper shots.  In time, he was considered the Order’s cat and was lovingly spoiled by any sister who he had been in contact with including the Mother Superior of the Order.  Between love and good food, he grew to be a plump but very happy kitty.

          As she drifted off to sleep she thought to herself how quickly five years have passed and how surreal it feels to know that by this same time tomorrow she will be serving elsewhere away from what she has known. 


	2. The Unwilling Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sister Aubrey Noelle finds out the hard way is that not everybody has enthusiasm for the new adventure ahead. Moose in his colorful way expresses his feeling on the journey ahead.

                                                              **Chapter 2- The Unwilling Companion**

 

   It has been three days since Sister Aubrey Noelle arrived at the convent in Glouchestire.  She wanted to write a quick letter to her parents to let them know that she arrived at her final destination safely.  Unlike other correspondences to others, she gives her parents on courtesy, she address herself to them using her birth name. 

    When she went home to Caribou in 1947, she saw in her father’s face how difficult it was for him to hear her not being called by the birth name he has always known.   Despite who she has become, she still knew one thing, she was still his little girl.  She made a secret vow to her parents that whenever they were in private, they could refer to her by her birth name. 

     She read the letter one last time for the sake of proofreading before she folded the letter up and put it in the envelope she had previously addressed and stamped. 

    The letter read as follows:

May 19, 1950

       Dear Mom and Dad,

        The reason why I am writing you this letter versus speaking to you on the ham radio as I normally do is because I have not yet finished assembling it yet.  I will assure you that when I do, I will contact you.  My journey from Aberdeen to Gloucestershire was not as adventurous and exiting as I wished it to be.

       The reason why is because I had to learn a harsh reality; Moose is a horrible travel companion.  The only blessing I received from the Holy Father was one thing and one thing only. It was a very early Sunday morning and the crowd was sparse.

        Mom and Dad please excuse the fact that my tone in this letter is contrary to my normal in my temperament and language, I can honestly say the following fact is true. That fact is that on this leg of the trip, if Moose had aspirations for the title “Little Bastard”, he has won that title in spades.  He is the total embodiment of the term. 

                 I guess I should be grateful for the fact that the conductor on the train had the infinite wisdom to put us in in an empty car.  That is a good thing.  Moose let me know quite well he was protesting this part of the trip. He has since we have gotten onto the train yowled loud enough so that I could hear him on my journey from my seat to the bathroom. Please understand there is a distance of seventy five feet from point A to point B. 

         I can’t really blame my little “prince charming” because I had signs from the beginning that this was going to happen.  A week before the move I was sleeping in my bed all nice and toasty warm.  Here comes Moose and he decides to back his rear against my back.  I thought he was trying to in a way a cat will do show some sort of affection or bonding.  No I misjudged that completely. He peed on me.  I do not think it was done in an affectionate way like I want to make you my territory.  Na this was him letting me know that he knew what I was pulling and he was not liking it. 

      Last night I stayed at a convent outside of London.  When I came back from the nightly prayer, he let me know that he did not find me endearing at all.  I got screamed at by him in the unique way that only a cat could.  He further informed me of his discontentment by clawing on the outside of my violin case.  I guess I should be fortunate, he could have peed on that too. 

      To further show me that he was not liking this journey he has decided to yowl and bang on the carrier to the point he almost knocked himself off the seat.  I tried to comfort him.  We have all heard the term “The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.”  It was my fate on that morning that I got the road that had all the potholes.  I thought maybe I can put my fingers in the cage and try to pet him. It in the past worked and I thought hey, give it a try.  He bit me.  I then got mad and acted as unreasonable as he did by hitting the cage and yelling at him to which he yowled at me back and smacked the cage.  This turned into a 10 minute brawl that did not accomplish one darn thing. 

     The last infuriating thing I endured was after the two hour train ride with my irate travel companion was this one little thing. A half a half hour before we reached our final destination, Moose settled down and went to sleep. 

 

                                                                                                    With Love and affection,

                                                                                                    Your Daughter Beatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually is a bit autobiographical. I had two cats that moved with me from New England to Chattanooga, Tennessee. The incidents in this chapter actually did happen to me. I had my little girl, a Maine Coon cat mix named Athena actually peeing on me in protest to the trip and the fight actually came from my other cat Imp who was a Black Persian mix. Unfortunately they are now passed on and I honor their memory with this chapter.


	3. the Unexpectant Reckoning; Possibly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Aubrey Noelle's planed to have a quiet and peaceful time on her first day at the convent. Sometimes the best laid plans do not always produce the intended result. A quick word from the Mother Superior at breakfast has her reminiscing about her past deeds and worries whether or not they will come back to haunt her.

                                                                       An Unexpectant Reckoning; Possibly

     Sister Aubrey Noelle awoke from her bed at three thirty in the morning. It was her first morning at her new convent and wanted to embrace the day with a good fresh start. She went to the bathroom for a quick bath then put on fresh new undergarments and a new uniform and habit to which she received the night before. She quickly made her bed and made sure that before she left for Morning Prayer her room was neatly kept which included cleaning Moose’s litterbox and making sure he was fed and had water in his dish. It was important to the Sister that she was on time for prayer so she left her room early so that she could find her way to the chapel.

  
    She enjoyed this time in the day. Everything was quiet and peaceful. She could smell from the open windows in the hallway the fresh smell of dew and the beautiful sound of the birds chirping and the beginning of the day’s sunrise. She smiled as she was approaching the chapel to know that this was how everyday here at her new convent was going to be. She was relieved to find that she found the chapel quickly and with ease. Because of her early start, she was able to find a good spot in which to sit and stand and arrived at Morning Prayer a half an hour before the rest of the sisters congregated at the chapel. 

  
    While waiting for the other sisters, Sister Aubrey saw one of the sisters that she recognized. She sat across from her last night at dinner and enjoyed a wonderful, welcoming conversation with her. Sister Madeline was her name and she grew up in Calgary, British Columbia. She was a few years older than Sister Aubrey Noelle and had entered religious order at the age of eighteen. Sister Madeline arrived at the convent from her old one in Normandy, France a year prior.

  
     Sister Madeline was a petite woman both of height and of stature. She spoke with a soft voice that one could describe as childlike. She entered into the room and saw Sister Aubrey Noelle and with a glisten in her large hazel eyes walked up and sat next to her.

  
    “I see you must have slept well last night. You are here early.” Said Sister Madeline

  
    “I did thank you. I wanted to make a good impression on my first day.”

  
   They sat quietly as the other sisters approached the chapel to begin Morning Prayer. They stood and started with singing the chants of Hildegard von Bingen. Both sisters smiled as they sang and took in the beautiful sound of the Sister’s beautiful singing. Sister Aubrey found peace in the ancient chants and took the time and attention to learn as many of them as possible throughout her time as a nun.           The hour at prayer felt like seconds and soon it was over.

  
Both Sisters walked together while approaching the dining hall for breakfast. As they did, they continued on with the conversation that was carried over from the night before.

  
   I think you are going to like it here Aubrey Noelle. You must have noticed that across the road is St. Luke’s hospital. It is a wonderful hospital to work at and you can learn a lot from the staff. The only unfortunate thing is that we are only there on a per diem basis.”  
   “I was under the impression Madeline that we worked mainly in the hospital?”

  
“No we go where we are needed. Some of it is in the hospital and some in the community.”

  
    “I actually like that idea of nursing at patient’s homes. That grass roots approach to nursing is something that I have not done since I was young. I am looking forward to that.” Sister Aubrey Noelle said.

  
    “Then I think you will do fine here.”

  
    “I hope so Madeline. I hope so.”

  
     As the two Sisters approached the entranceway of the dining hall, they were greeted by a very tall, large, and imposing nun.  
    “Hello Aubrey Noel. I am Mother Agnes. I apologize for not introducing myself to you last night but I was called away on some urgent matters that needed to be promptly addressed. I hope you are finding your first day here to be blessed.”

  
    “Yes I do. Thank you Mother. I am still trying to learn my way around here but from what I have witnessed so far, I feel that I am going to enjoy my time here at the convent.”

  
    “I am pleased Aubrey Noelle. I do however need to speak with you after breakfast. Think of our meeting as a welcoming and a time for me to orient you with how things are done around here.”

  
    “That would be wonderful Mother.”

  
    “Then I shall see you after breakfast. I will have one of the Sisters summon you to my office.”  
    “That would be wonderful.” Said Sister Aubrey Noelle.

  
     “Incidentally, Sister I will let you know that I have before your arrival, I have taken the liberty of doing some research on the past work you have done as a nurse. I had a chance while doing so to speak with a Carmelite Nun who claims to have been one of your former teachers. A sister known as Sister Marie Therese.”

  
     “Yes I do remember her and remember her very well Mother.” Sister Aubrey Noelle calmly replied.

  
     “I will be looking forward to seeing you after breakfast Sister.”

  
     “Certainly Mother I will see you then.”

  
    As the two nuns parted ways, Sister Audrey eyes widened and started to wring her hands nervously with anticipation of the meeting ahead.

  
    “Don’t worry Aubrey, she does this with all nuns who are new to the convent.”

  
     Sister Aubrey Noelle’s worry was not because she was to meet the Mother for the first time. She has spoken to other Mother Superiors on many occasions and in her 5 years as a nun has managed to do so comfortably. Today her worry was one thing. What on God’s earth did Sister Marie Therese say to the Mother Superior and what will be its’ outcome.

  
    The worry that the young nun had was well founded. One would never know now by looking at or by speaking to her but she did not begin her primary schooling as a perfect angel. In reality, one would have wondered if the young girl was a candidate for an exorcism.  
The young nun as a primary school student was considered by her classmates as well as the other nuns who taught at the Sacred Heart School as a practical joker. It started with little things like putting a frog in Elise Pelletier’s desk for her to find. Upon hearing her screams and the devilish smile on the young nun’s face, the teacher knew who it was and was sent to the principal’s office who was of course Sister Marie Therese. This first offense in the first grade earned her an afternoon facing the corner.

  
    Later her hijinks would escalate further. Two years later, Elise Pelletier was the target for young Sister Aubrey Noelle’s next stunt. The two girls were sitting in class together. Elise was sitting in the desk in front of the young nun. Elise that day was wearing French braided pigtails with beautiful bright red ribbons on the end. Young Sister Aubrey Noelle opened the top of the bottle of ink that was sitting in the inkwell at her desk. She took Elise’s left pigtail and dipped it into the inkwell then with a whipping action, took the ink drenched pigtail and whipped it across Elise’s face. At the corner of her eye the sister who was teaching the class had caught the young future nun in the act and again put her in the presence of Sister Marie Therese. This earned her two things. One was a spanking with a ruler across her hands and secondly a week’s worth of detention in which she was responsible for cleaning the wood work that was in the church.  
Year by year it would be one thing here and one thing there. Each punishment would be longer and would again end in her cleaning the church. By the time young Sister Aubrey Noelle was eleven, there was not one square inch of that church that she did not know. Because of this knowledge, it helped her created the one practical joke that she would forever know as her piece d’resistance. The one joke that would in the end, embed into the nuns her memory for the rest of their lives. If all went according to plan, the nuns would be convinced that standing before them is the future Whore of Babylon.

  
     This was plotted and planned and executed on Good Friday in the year nineteen thirty one. She knew that she needed a bit of medicine in order to make this work as she planned. She went into her piggy bank and managed to roll up two dollars in change and went to town. She decided to go to three different stores so that no one would know the wiser and hence not be in suspect until the time came. She went into JJ. Newbury’s and bought roll number one, the local IGA for roll number two and to Mr. Sleeper’s store for roll number three. The total cost of the three rolls of Alka Seltzer came to seventy five cents. She with a devilish grin on her face, hid all three rolls in a few odd pairs of shoes that she would from time to time wear to Sunday Mass.

  
     On the morning of Good Friday, the young girl woke up and grabbed from the drawer inside her nightstand an empty, small, cloth bag that held the chocolate coins she received in last year’s Christmas stocking and filled it with the Alka Seltzer tablets and threw away the wrappers. She held a devilish grin throughout breakfast and upon entering the school grounds. The young Sister Aubrey Noelle made sure that she was one of the last students in line to dip her fingers in the font of holy water at the back of the church. She looked to the left and then to the right. She saw no one and then proceeded to pour all of the three rolls of Alka Seltzer that were in the bag into the font of holy water.

  
    She giggled with delight as she saw the holy water fizz and it bubbling out of the one gallon font. She then dipped her fingers into the holy water. The young girl felt a strong grab and tug from the back of her collar. She looked up and saw a very irate Sister Marie Therese. With a glare in her eyes that could rival the fires of Hell, the nun grabbed the young girl by her ear and dragged her to the pew and sat her next to her. Young Aubrey Noelle had to spend the Mass as well as the rest of the day by the nun’s side until her parents were called.

  
    When Sister Marie Therese informed the young girl that her parents would be arriving at the school to meet with the Sister and go and get her, the girl welled up in tears over the thought of what will happen next. She knew that the punishment she had earned thus far, it was Purgatory in comparison to the Hell she was to face when she got home.  
It was three hours from the time she was informed that her parents were called to the school to the time they arrived. Three hours felt like three millennia to young Aubrey Noelle. She knew that she was in trouble upon seeing her father’s face. He looked at her with a beet red stoic face and with eyes that felt like they were burning into her soul. Her mother was quiet. Quiet coming from her mother is not a good thing. Her mother she knew would be the first to yell or scream at her whenever she misbehaved. Her silence was unsettling because she couldn’t guage her mother’s reaction and with no gauge, she couldn’t predict what the future punishment was to be. The young girl knew she was in trouble when upon entering the meeting her mother held out her hand and showed her daughter the Alka Seltzer wrappers.

  
    All parties were summoned into the Nun’s office to discuss the matter at hand. All adults’ eyes were focused on and glaring at the young girl. After the meeting was over, her future was one of a spanking, a long loud session of yelling, work, toil, and more work and being sequestered in her room throughout the whole week of school vacation.

  
    The punishment did not stop with her parents. The young girl upon returning from the Easter vacation was informed that the rest of the school year her time after school was spent in detention cleaning all of the church as well as Sister Marie Therese’s office.  
During one of young Aubrey Noelle’s detentions, she had a talk with the Sister. That talk she later found changed the course of her life. The Sister had mentioned her life as a nurse before she came to be the principal of the school. In her high pitched English accent, she would tell the young girl her experiences as a nurse in the working class section of London’s East End or her time nursing soldiers near the front lines of the battlefields of World War One.

  
   To the young Aubrey Noelle, she found what she had been looking for, another mentor to learn the profession that she has been dreaming of. During these talks, the young girl told her adventures with her grandmother on the reservation, helping in whatever she could to help her grandmother deliver babies on the reservation. She expressed to Sister Marie Therese her desires to become a nurse and begged the nun to teach her whatever she could and would. The Nun agreed on one condition; all hijinks had to stop and stop this instant. The young girl kept her vow to become the model student to which in the nun’s eyes, she succeeded.

  
    The remaining years of her school other than her normal chores on the farm were spent learning how to make the proper bed with perfect hospital corners, leaning proper hygiene and various chores a nurse would have to do. Later the young girl would introduce her grandmother to her new mentor and together they came up with a path for the young girl to follow. The plan not only included the actual physical work to be learned, but also streamlining her studies to fit her ambitions.

  
At this moment, the worry that Sister Aubrey Noelle had was how much of her past did Sister Marie Therese tell the Mother Superior. Would she have to explain her past indiscretions including the Alka Seltzer incident?

  
     She felt an all too familiar feeling of a short amount of time feeling like eternity. The time did come however for her to make her way to the office of the Mother Superior and to her office she would go. A senior nun approached Sister Aubrey Noelle and escorted her to the office door. The nun knocked and was told to come in. She asked to sit down at the chair facing Mother Superior and she felt her face get hot with nervousness as she once again started to wring her hands.

  
    “I must say Sister your record impresses Me. I see that you have had various experiences in many aspects of nursing. This will be valuable here in our Order. ” said Mother Superior.

  
    Sister Aubrey Noelle breathed a sigh of relief and said, “Thank you Mother. I strive to be of service and to my patients and to the Order to which I am a part of.”

  
    “Here at our convent, we try to provide many different types of nursing help to whomever needs it. I have to say that I have never seen a nurse as diverse as you. I see you spent some time as a Red Cross nurse and during your time with them you have done not only general nursing but also have assisted in surgery as well. You are the first nurse that we have had with those expertise. I am impressed.”  
“Thank you Mother.”

  
    “I also have been told by Sister Marie Therese that you started your training at a very young age?”

  
     “Yes I was ten when I first witnessed my grandmother midwifing. I was assisting her by the time I was thirteen and by sixteen I was midwifing with the supervision of my grandmother. Sister Marie Therese has accompanied me on some of those births and has even assisted me.”

  
    “That is most impressive. I also see that the Sister also was very rigorous in your training while you were attending school. I am very impressed in the way she trained you and guided you to where you are today. I have here some reports on your performance at your last convent and I must say they paint quite a positive picture of you as a nurse. I am glad to have you in our Order.”  
    “Thank you Mother. I am honored to be here. “

  
    “I also want you to know Aubrey Noelle that I have a few requirements that I insist in all of our sisters here. We like other Dominican Orders fill our days with daily prayer, work in and out of the convent, as well as study. We are small order but we strive to have everybody here work and live in harmony and in peace. I also would like you to feel that you can honestly and openly express any questions or concerns that you may have. Trust is also a necessity here at the convent. I want you to feel that your sisters here have your trust as well as them trusting you. Have I made myself clear on these points?”

  
    “Absolutely Mother I will strive to live up to your requirements.”

  
    “That is good Aubrey Noelle. I want you to know that if you need to speak to me, my door is always open.”

  
    “Thank you Mother. I really appreciate knowing that the option is available.”

    “One more thing Sister. I noticed you brought your cat.”

  
    “Mother I hope you do not mind me having him. I have had him since he was a kitten.”

  
    “Oh I do not mind at all, we haven’t had a cat in our convent in a long time. I would like it if you did not keep him solely in your room but allow him to have free reign of our convent. I have a few older sisters here that would love to have the company of an animal. I find that being around animals have a healing effect on our sisters here and besides he is a beautiful cat. He is a Maine Coon right?”

  
    “Yes Mother that he is. I will make it my responsibility to feed and clean up after him. I do not expect the other sisters to have to be responsible for my cat.”

    “That would good Aubrey Noelle but you may come to find that some of the sisters here may not see that this is an issue and would be glad to help.”

  
    “That would be wonderful Mother but if he does misbehave just let me know and I will take care of him.”

  
    “I have no issue with him here and I am glad that you brought him.”

  
    “I am relived Mother because I didn’t know if you or the sisters would mind having him and when I wrote you a few months ago I didn’t get a clear understanding if having Moose with me would be an issue and I am glad that it isn’t. Thank you Mother it means a lot to me to be able to keep him.”

    “Well with that understood Sister I think your time here at our Order will be well spent and I am glad to have you aboard. Do you have any issues that have not been addressed?”

“No Mother, I feel that any questions that I had before entering your office has been answered.”

  
    “With that being said Sister I would like to again welcome you aboard and I will be looking forward to seeing your performance as a nurse. You have a blessed day.”

  
    “You too Mother and thank you for welcoming me and for your time.”

  
   Sister Aubrey Noelle left the office with relief in her heart knowing that not all of her past came back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you are asking this one question. Well this is suppose to be fanfiction so where in the hell are the Father Brown characters? I am trying at this point establish my own original character and I find to do this right it does take some time. I promise you that I will be introducing the Father Brown characters very soon. Thank you for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Aubrey Noelle takes her first step on her new path. How does she fair with the people she encounters on the way.

    Lots of work makes the time fly so quickly.  As soon as Sister Aubrey Noelle arrived at the Devine Light convent in Gloucestershire, she immediately was put to work. 

    Her first Tuesday at the new convent was a day of orientation.  The first order of the day however was the five in the morning’s prayer followed by meditation and reflection.  In her case, it was a time to ponder the upcoming events of the day.  Breakfast soon followed and she noticed while dining she could see that Moose had started to make his acquaintance known to the other sisters.  From what she could see, he had no problem winning their affections and saw the first incidences of being spoiled.  She noticed that when he sat next to her and the smell of kippers was wafting out of his mouth.  She pet him and he left to make his rounds around the order.

    The Sister was next to meet with Sister Germaine who was the head nurse of the order.  There were thirty women at the order and out of the thirty, 8 of them served the Lord as nurses.  The Sister was provided her nurse bag and went over the items in it one by one.  Sister Aubrey Noelle also wrote down what was to expected to be contained in her bag at all times and was responsible to go into the supply room in the order to fill it and to report any items that were needed to be reordered. 

    The meeting started with an explanation of the different types of nursing duties that would be expected to perform.  One of the duties excited the young sister. The duty of midwifing was mentioned.  She had been waiting to do this type of nursing for a long time.  The thought of midwifing again gave her a sense of warmth because she always loved helping these young souls make their entry into this world and for the fact that in her own way, was able to help carry on this tradition as her grandmother did. Sister Aubrey Noelle was excited to meet her new patients and knowing that in every aspect of these patient’s pregnancy, she would be there to educate where needed and assist in before, during and after the birth.  She found peace in knowing she could bridge the past with what will be in the future.  

   Caring for the terminally ill and dying was an aspect of her care was an aspect of her life’s work she was already familiar with.  For the past five years of her time as a sister in Scotland, her expertise in this area was focused upon in great detail.    She nursed not only in nursing home run by the sisters of St. Dominic, but also, provided such care to the sick and dying sisters of the convent. Caring for people with chronic health problems was another responsibly that was given to her not only here at the convent but also to the people of the Cotswolds. 

   The last and final area to which the young sister was informed she would be working at was St. Luke’s hospital.  

    “Is it true Sister Germaine that our work at St. Luke’s is a per diem position only?”

     “Yes Aubrey Noelle it is.  It is a shame since you have experience in working in the surgical theater. It is more of a shame considering your vast experience.  I was told you were serving as a nurse with the Canadian Red Cross?  Is that correct? ”

     “Yes Sister.  I was a nurse from the summer of nineteen forty until the war ended.”

     “At which hospital did you serve in Aubrey Noelle?”

     “I served with the Canadian Red Cross hospital in Taplow.”

     “I am impressed Sister it is a very good hospital.”

    Both nuns smiled and nodded at each other in respect.  “Now Sister it is time to meet the other sisters that you will be working with.”

     “I have been looking forward to meeting them since my arrival.”

     Sister Germaine motioned the young sister to room where the other nursing sisters were waiting for the morning meeting.  The meeting consisted of relaying any new changes in care of the patients involved and to where each sister was to be assigned. 

   For Sister Aubrey the first day was still a day of orientation but to learn new skills and to meet the patients to whom she would care for.  She was excited to face the day.  This has been the first time she has been outside the convent since she arrived and was looking forward to meeting the people she would come to care for.

    The Sister smiled when she found that she was to be partnered up with Sister Madeline. 

    “I am glad that they had me partner with you today Madeline.”

    “Me too Aubrey.  Are you ready to start our service?”

     “I can’t wait! I have been looking towards this moment since I have been on the train.”

     “Both sisters made it down the stairs and to the side of the convent where the bicycles were parked. 

     Sister Aubrey Noelle looked at the bicycles and Sister Madeline with surprise. “We travel the country side by bicycle?”

      “Yes, why do you ask Aubrey?”

      “Oh it is nothing Madeline.  I hope I do not sound ungrateful nor lazy but I have to ask.  Is most of our time is spent traveling from bicycle to get to our patients?  Will we be able to give our patients the time needed so that they get proper care they deserve?”

      “It may appear that are time is spent on traveling to our patients more than caring for them but looks are deceiving.  In actuality, our assignments are within close range of each other so in reality, we are within minutes of each patient and because of this we can care got more patients in less ground.”

     Sister Aubrey Noelle breathed a silent sound of relief and then had pointed to her the bicycle that she was assigned to.”

      “How long has it been since you have ridden a bicycle Aubrey?”

      “Since I was living at home with my parents.” Sister Aubrey Noelle chuckled as she mounted the bicycle.  The two sisters rode off to serve their first patient.

       They came to the cottage of a Mrs. Ethel Swank.  The got off their bicycles and Sister Madeline grabbed Sister Aubrey Noelle by the arm.

       “Aubrey before you go in there is something I need to tell you.”

      “What is that Madeline?”

      “Mrs. Swank can be a bit umm well difficult.”

“In what way?”

“You read in her file she is a diabetic and we have to check her sugar level in her urine and do her daily insulin.”

 “Yes that is what I read before we left the convent.”

  “I do not know how to say this to you Aubrey but she tends to get a bit well feisty when it comes to her getting her shot.”

   “Feisty Madeline?”

   “Yes Aubrey she gets that way.  Yesterday Sister Germaine arrived to give Mrs. Swank her insulin shot and well she slapped Sister Germaine.  A few times before she punched me and gave me a black eye.”

   “Oh dear she is that bad Madeline?”

   “I pray to God she blesses us with a peaceful visit but I have my doubts.”

   “Well Miracles do happen sometimes.” Sister Aubrey Noelle said.

    The two sisters approached the door and knocked. 

    A robust voice answered,” Is that you sister?”

   “Yes it is me, Sister Madeline and I have brought another sister with me.”

   “Well I guess the more the merrier.  Come on in the door is unlocked.”

    The two sisters opened the door and standing in next to an old coal stove was a short but portly woman. 

   “Mrs. Swank how are you this morning?” Sister Madeline asked.

    “Breathing and standing as usual Sister. You?”

    “I am well thank you.  I would like to introduce you to our new sister. Mrs. Swank this is Sister Aubrey Noelle. She transferred here a few days ago from a convent in Aberdeen, Scotland.”

    Sister Aubrey Noelle smiled and nodded at Mrs. Swank. “It is a pleasure to meet you this morning Mrs. Swank. I hope you are doing well?”

   “Alive as usual.” Said Mrs. Swank. “So which one of you two poor souls is going to brave the task of sticking it to me?”

   “Well Mrs. Swank.” Sister Madeline said, “Let’s just see how your sugar is today.  Did you take a sample when you first woke up?”

   “I pissed in the jar like I always do.  The jar is on the loo tank were I always put it.”

    Sister Madeline started to walk towards the water closet. “I will go and do the test Aubrey. I will give you two some time to get acquainted.”

   “You sound like an American. You look kind of dark for a Yank.” growled Mrs. Swank.

“Well it is because I am not white as you can see.”

  “Well what are ya?”

  “I am an Indian.”

  “An Indian are ya?  Like cowboys and Indians like you see in those American Western movies?”

  “Yes but my people are not American. They are from Canada.”

 “Canada?”

“Well my people come from there.  I am a Maliseet from the Tobique Valley First Nation in Perth Andover, New Brunswick. I was raised on a farm in America. Does my presence alarm you?”

   “Na Sister. I have never seen a real Indian before.  Would you like a cupa Sister?

   “I would absolutely love one.  Thank you Mrs. Swank.  Would you like some help?”

   “Na I’m okay.  You sit down you and take a load off.  I’ve got a question for ya.  What made you want to become a sister?  A pretty girl like you should have been married and dropping a few babies by now.”

   “Well Mrs. Swank that answer is a long one but I will give you the short version.  Is that okay?”

     “That’s fine by me Sister.”

    “I wanted to serve the Lord in the best way I could.  I got the sign as most nuns do and it came to me during a time where I did not see much hope.  You see Mrs. Swank while I was nursing during the war, all that I saw was nothing but death and pain and destruction.  There was a time that I questioned whether or not God even existed.  Then during one of my darkest days I got my sign. When I did I knew that not only did he exist but the ecstasy that came from it inspired me to want to serve him.  I prayed and asked for a sign.  The sign I was looking was to tell me whether or not to serve him or not.  I got that sign the next day when I met a group of Dominican Sisters.  After spending some time with them, I told them about my experiences and my desires to join them and they took me to Scotland.”

   “I think that is good reason enough I suppose.  I still think you are too pretty to be a sister though.”

    “Well thank you for the compliment Mrs. Swank but I am happy with my life’s path.”

   “Ah tea is ready.  How do you take your tea Sister?”

   “Two sugars and milk thank you.”

    Sister Madeline entered the room.  “Your sugar is rather high Mrs. Swank.  I have to give you a higher than normal dose for you.”

   “Oh no you don’t Sister!  You aint sticking me today or any other day! “Yelled Mrs. Swank.

   “Mrs. Swank please I have to do this.  You know how dangerous it can be if your sugar is too high.  Look what happened to you last year.  You diabetes got so out of control it landed you in the hospital. Do you want to lose more than just your toes?  Do you want to scare your son again especially now when he can’t see you?”

    “No I don’t want to worry my Gordon; not now, and not where he is. It just hurts so badly when they stick me.” Mrs. Swank said as eyes started welling up with tears.

     Sister Aubrey decided to step in and use a trick that she learned a long time ago when dealing with one of former diabetic terminally ill patients.  She got out of her chair and stood next to Mrs. Swank.

    “Madeline, Mrs. Swank may I offer to you both an idea?”

    “Anything that may help Sister I’d be obliged to ya.” Cried Mrs. Swank

     “If you can come up with a solution to this Aubrey I would welcome it.” Said Sister Madeline.

    “Ok you two sit down and drink some tea.  Now Mrs. Swank I want you to talk to Sister Madeline and I need you to please trust me.  I know of a way I can give you the shot and you won’t even really feel it.  I promise you that if I am wrong; which I know I am not, then I will let you punch me right in the face, okay.”

    “Okay Sister.  I will warn ya though if I even feel it, then POW right in the kisser. Got it.”

    “Got it.  I need to pull up the skirt of your dress and pull down the right side of your girdle so that I can see a part of belly.  Now understand this may be different and strange from what you have had done to you in the past, but trust me, when I have done this to patients in the past and have never felt a thing.”

  “I don’t care Sister as long as it don’t hurt.”

  “Ok then I need you to look at Sister Madeline and talk to her.  While you two are talking I will just do what I need to do.”

    As Sister Madeline and Mrs. Swank spoke to one another, Sister Aubrey Noelle measured into the syringe the proper amount of insulin that was needed and kneeled down onto Mrs. Swank’s left side. Next she lifted up Mrs. Swank’s dress and pulled down her girdle enough to reveal the right lower side of her abdomen. This area was where the majority of Mrs. Swank’s weight laid.  She then started lightly slap Mrs. Swank’s side hip area.

   “What in the hell are you doing Sister!” Exclaimed Mrs. Swank.

   “You will see.  Just keep talking to the good sister over there.”

    As the two were talking Sister Aubrey Noelle kept slapping then stuck the syringe in Mrs. Swank.

    “Will you quit slapping me and this this over.” growled Mrs. Swank.

     “I just took the syringe out of you no more than fifteen seconds ago Mam.”

    “Just took it out! You mean you just gave me my shot?  I didn’t even feel it.”

    “Yes the deed done Mrs. Swank.” Said Sister Aubrey Noelle as she showed Mrs. Swank the previously used syringe.  “Was that so bad?”

    “Why no Sister.  That was the most painless shot I have ever had.  What was with the slapping though?”

    “Well the reason why was I slapping you Mrs. Swank was because the slapping actually confuses your nerve endings.  I used your stomach because if one uses an area with some fat on it, you won’t feel the needle.  If you do both, no pain happens.”

     Mrs. Swank looked at Sister Aubrey Noelle, smiled and stroked her face. “I like you Sister and please in the future call me Ethel.”

     The Sister stood up, looked at Mrs. Swank and said, “Okay Mrs. I mean Ethel.”

     Sister Aubrey Noelle carefully wrapped up the needle and put the rest of the syringe in her bag.  She sat down and drank her tea as she saw both of the other ladies smiling at her.  

     “Ethel, May I please check your feet?”

     “May I ask why Sister?”

     ‘It is a standard check I like to make with all of my diabetic patients. Wounds are commonly found there and I want to check on them just in case one is found.  The earlier I find them the less chance they are to be infected because they are found early.”

     “Ok if you insist.”

     “That would be wonderful.” The Sister proceeded in taking off Mrs. Swanks stockings and was relieved to see nice healthy, feet.

     “Good she said, I am going to check on this from time to time to make sure it stays this way.”

     “If that is what you think is best Sister.” Mrs. Swank said.

     Sister Madeline stood up and said,” Is there anything else we can do for you today Mrs. Swank?”

    “No Sister.  You two have been more than lovely.”

    “Before we go though we are going to help you with the dishes if that is fine with you. “Said Sister Madeline.

      “I will let you do this just once.”

     The two sisters kept talking and laughing with Mrs. Swank as they did the dishes and helped her get some coal for her stove.  After the few chores were finished they made their way to the door and rode off.  As Sister Aubrey looked back she saw the other sister look at her and shook her head. 

     “What is wrong Madeline?”

     “I can’t believe you.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “Do you realize that you are the first sister that has given Mrs. Swank her insulin shot and has never received any type of physical repercussion from it?  You didn’t get one hit, bite, scratch or punch.  She even wants you to call her by her first name.  She doesn’t let anybody and I mean anybody do that.”

      “Madeline, I don’t think I did anything that special.  I just knew what to do because I have dealt with patients like her and used what works. Nothing more; nothing less.  You saw what I did and now you can use that technique the next time you have to deal with her.”

    “I most certainly will Aubrey.” Sister Madeline said as they bicycled back to the convent for lunch and the afternoon prayer.

      After prayer their next stop was the village of Kembleford . They had four patients to see.  The first three were prenatal patients.  Sister Aubrey Noelle felt good over the fact that her day was spent looking after different patients with different needs.  The last patient of the day was scheduled a half an hour before tea time.

   “Aubrey. Let’s get some coffee.  Our next stop is at the Red Lion Pub.  We are treating a man named Mr. Edward Newton. His son in law George is the landlord there.”

     The two sister bicycled themselves to the pub, George saw them as they walked by him at the bar.

     “Coffee again Sister?”

     “Yes please two.”

     George came to the table with two full cups of coffee.” I will be right back sisters.  I just have to get you two some milk and sugar.  Hey my Mrs may have some biscuits in the cupboard.  Would you like some? “

    “That would be wonderful, thanks George.” Sister Madeline said, “Hey I would like you to meet our newest sister who has come to join us at the convent.  This is Sister Aubrey Noelle.”

     “Well it is sure fine to meet you Sister.  I’ll be back and gab with you two some milk and sugar and whatever I can surprise you with in the cupboard.”

      “That would be great George.” Said Sister Madeline.

       As George walked off the sisters discussed the upcoming case. 

     “Now Aubrey there are a few thing I need to let you know before we start.”

     “That’s fine what do I need to know.”

     “The first thing is this Aubrey, do not mention while on your visits here to neither George, his wife, or his father in law the nursing home.”

      Sister Aubrey looked at Sister Madeline with alarm. “What happened at the nursing home that was so bad that it need not be mentioned?”

    “It is a long story Aubrey but let’s just say the man we are treating didn’t have the most attentive care he deserved.  When you get to him you will find that he has a few bed sores and they are very deep.  The worse one is located where his tailbone is and it is deep enough to where you can see the tail bone.”

    “Oh dear God that poor man.  Well what he didn’t get there I will make it my fullest duty to make sure he gets it from me.  Does his wound need daily attention from us?”

    “No.  We show up every other day.  We have shown George’s wife how to change the wounds however we do need to monitor them to make sure they do not get bigger nor infected.  In truth, the wife does a very good job in changing them and she insists on being there when we come.”

    “That is wonderful Madeline.  I like it when the family takes part in the care of their loved ones.”

    Sister Aubrey Noelle looked at Sister Madeline with an annoyed look on her face and then started to shake her head.

 “What is the matter Aubrey?”

  “I am looking through the corner of my eye.  I right over there at the bar is a young man wearing a green chauffeur’s uniform looking at us as if we are aliens from one of those science fiction movies they have out now.  Look how he is shaking his head at us.”

   “Why does it bother you Aubrey?”

    “He is looking at us with an attitude that we don’t have a right to be here just because we are nuns.  I have just as right as anybody else.  More so actually because we are treating a patient.”

     George returned to their table with some sugar and milk and the biscuits he promised. “I am sorry sisters I took so long but my wife hid the biscuits on me and I found some cookies that our daughter sent from America.”  As he was looking at Sister Aubrey Noelle he said,” I assumed from your accent sister that you are an American and I thought you might enjoy a little taste from home.”

     “Oh bless your heart Sir.  Thank you I would know these cookies from anywhere.”  Sister Aubrey Noelle said as she smiled and looked down at the plate of Oreo cookies. “I haven’t had these since I left home for the war.”

    “You have been here that long Sister?” George asked.

    “Why yes I have been.”

    “Well welcome to Kembleford.  We are glad to have you here.”

    “George.” Sister Aubrey Noelle asked, “Who is the young man in the green chauffeur’s uniform?  He is looking at us kind of strangely.”

      “Oh don’t pay much mind to him Sister. That is Sydney Carter. He is the Lady Montague’s chauffeur.  He can be a bit of a trouble maker and a rowdy drunk at times but he is a good man. He means well.”

     The next thing the sisters saw is Sid looking at the man standing next to him then turn his head towards them with a disgusted look on his face, then turned away from the bar and left the pub.

     “Geese, I wonder what got into him Aubrey.”

     “I have no clue Madeline. “ She said as she was stirring her coffee.

      Ten minutes later, the ladies washed their hands, slipped on a sanitary surgical gloves and prepared the dressing needed in order to take care of their patient Edward.  Sister Aubrey Noelle kept her composure but inside felt angry and disgusted over the neglect and mistreatment that her patient received.  She carefully cleaned the wound with saline solution and proceeded to stuff into the cavity that was located at the man’s tailbone iodine soaked sanitary gauzes.  Four gauze pads then an abdominal pad was taped to the patient. 

    They next checked his vitals and asked George’s wife if there was any change in either his eating or sleeping or had any problems with going to the toilet.  No changes were happily reported. 

   Sister Audrey Noelle decided to spend some time with her new patient.  She held his hand and the two started to playfully tease and joke with one another.  One could see a glisten in his eyes as he was enjoying the company and the attention. 

    Before the two sisters left, Edward with a wide smile jokingly whispered in Sister Aubrey Noelle’s ear, “Do you think God will send me to Hell for flirting with one of his wives?”

     Sister Aubrey Noelle smiled back and said,” I don’t know Sir but as far as I am concerned your secret is safe with me.  Mr. Newton I want you to know one thing before I leave.  Know that I’ve got you and I am going to care for you as if you were a part of my family.”

     As the sisters left the room they heard Edward’s voice say to his daughter in law. “I like that one.  I hope I get her more often.  She’s a good one she is.”

     Sister Aubrey Noelle left the Red Lion heading for home.  Sister Madeline looked at her and said, “Aubrey let’s take the easy way back.  There is a bus that will be here in about five minutes.  I have a few pence for us to take it and save us from all that peddling. What do you say?”

      “Madeline, you won’t have to twist my arm to say yes.”

     The bus arrived and the two sisters boarded the bus with their bicycles.  A smile of peaceful delight came over Sister Aubrey Noelle’s face.  That particular smile came from the satisfaction of a day of work done well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have finally mentioned the first character from Father Brown. Can I now call this a piece of fanfiction now? Chuckles.


	5. The Path to Assumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Aubrey Noelle is taking a path that she dreads. She has no detours nor has the option to stay at home. It is up to her to challenge her perceptions of the journey ahead.

  Sundays are blessed days at the Devine Light convent.  Six months have passed since the day she first stepped on to the grounds of the convent. On this particular Sunday Sister Aubrey Noelle awoke as usual with Moose draped over her in a fashion one would see a kitten with his mother.  She had to coax him awake so that she could wash up and get ready for the morning Mass along with prayer and meditation.  Moose on the other hand could not care less and was stubborn about moving. 

      It took her about fifteen minutes to move him off her so that she could begin her day.  She went to bathroom to bathe then proceeded to her room to dress herself.  Moose on the other hand laid there undisturbed. As far as he was concerned, the whole convent could have blown up and he wasn’t going to move.  The Sister picked him up and put him on top of the small chest of drawers then proceeded to strip and make her bed.  She turned around and saw coming from her little darling the angriest, evil look from his face that she has not seen since the train incident that happened a little more than six months ago.

    Once the bed was made, he jumped off the chest and with an indignant look, jumped back on the bed and back to sleep. With a quiet chuckle, Sister Aubrey Noelle cleaned his litter box and swept the floor.  Moose still didn’t move.  Before she left for prayer, she opened up a can of wet cat food and filled his dish along with a bowl of water.  She then shut the door behind her and left for Morning Prayer. 

     Sister Madeline met up with Sister Aubrey Noelle while walking down the hallway on her way to the chapel.  They waited at the entrance of the chapel for the new edition to their little group to arrive.  Her name was Sister Camille.  She arrived at the Convent of the Devine Light a month before Sister Aubrey Noelle and like them was a nurse.  Sister Camille came from a convent in Leone, France and was of Belgian decent.  She was the youngest of the three amigos.  She was a woman of twenty four and had been a Dominican Sister for two years. 

     She was a woman of five foot four and of very slight build.  Her beautiful of red hair could be seen coming out of her veil and green eyes made her stand out from the rest of the sisters.  Though in public she remained quiet and humble when with her friends however, she was lively and humorous.  Sister Aubrey Noelle liked her from the start because she saw herself in her.  Sister Camille aspired to work at the hospital at St. Luke.  She liked the consistency and the regimental discipline that a hospital could provide. Her one true goal was to be a surgical nurse.  She had never done it before and when she found that Sister Aubrey Noelle had such experience, she constantly would come to the Sister and ask questions. Some would have interpreted her questions as being barraged but Sister Aubrey Noelle could see the passion Sister Camille had towards learning the discipline and wanted to help.  She saw the youngest member to be like a little sister to her and being that Sister Aubrey Noelle had not been with her siblings constantly since nineteen forty, she welcomed the young sister and in her heart and mind adopted her.

       They first met one night when Sister Aubrey Noelle heard from the hallway the beautiful sound of a cello playing Camille Saint-Saëns song the Dying Swan.  Once heard Sister Aubrey Noelle could not resist the urge to knock at the door. It was so beautifully performed. One could have sworn it was a recording but to the Sister’s delight, she found herself in the presence of another musician like herself.  The meeting was a strange one in the sense that they spoked to each other as if they had known each other since childhood.  They spoke at great lengths into the night and almost got themselves into trouble because they nearly made curfew. 

    The three sisters entered the chapel to begin the daily morning rituals of the day.  During breakfast, Mother Agnes called for the Sister’s attention and addressed the group.

    “Sisters today is a day for us to congratulate and to give thanks.  The Archdiocese has announced their Excellence in Service Awards and I am proud to announce that this year’s award for Outstanding Service to the Community goes to the nursing staff here at the Convent of the Devine Light.  I know our nurses here have strived to expand their service in the community by not only being available to our patients in need but have also assisted in helping to  provide the greatly needed coverage for the midwives who serve the Cotswolds through the National Health Service.  Furthermore, they have provided help in establishing the first women’s clinic located at the Cottage Hospital in Kembleford. The clinic provides prenatal as well as postnatal care for the women of the area as well as general health for all women.  They have also assisted in helping the patients and the nurses at the Gloucester Home for the Aged by providing greatly needed staff support to its’ patients and their families as well as to the staff at the home. Our nurses I am proud to say have become a welcomed and trusted force in the community and I am proud as Mother Superior to have these sisters in our ranks.  The awards ceremony as well as the reception will be held on the estate of Lord and Lady Montague this Saturday at two o’clock.  Lady Montague herself has requested the attendance of all the nurses of our convent.  Important members of the community including the area priests as well as the Bishop will be in attendance.  Our nurses will be transported by van to and from the estate.  I want to again extend to our nurses, my and the Order’s congratulations and thanks for your hard work and dedication the calling God has sent you to do and in the future will continue to do.”

     Sister Aubrey Noelle breathed in panic as the applause from the sisters in the convent grew louder and louder.  She hated formal events and the large crowds that participated.  She always ever since she was a child never felt comfortable because she felt she didn’t know how to act or even what to say to people of importance.  She was never raised to be in those situations.  She in her heart always was and always will be a County girl and had no desire to be anything else except the nurse and Sister she is now. 

   When breakfast finished she quickly made her way back to her room.  Her stomach was in knots over the impending doom she felt concerning attending this Saturday’s event.  She went into her room and found Moose where she had left him; still dead to the world and oblivious of his surroundings.  He didn’t even touch his food and had no desire for anything other than what was at hand.  She vowed to herself to stay away from that nasty little dysfunctional friends; however, they came back with a vengeance.  She opened her top drawer in her chest of drawers and peered down at those so called friends which turned out to be a pack of cigarettes.  She a year and a half ago vowed to quit and never pick the habit up again but the circumstances warranted it.

    The reunion started three months ago when she left St. Luke’s hospital.  She had for a long time had issues with the head nurse there. The Sister had always questioned the head nurse on how she managed her staff and the disrespect she would show them.  This also extended to how she treated the convent’s per diem staff including herself.  The picking and insulting done by the head nurse accumulated one day into a moment of sharp, harsh, words said by both parties.  The sister was infuriated and the head doctor thought it would be a good idea for both nurses to leave the premise for a while to calm down.  Sister Aubrey Noelle did everything in her mind to do so but was unsuccessful.  She left the premise and while leaving the emergency entranceway smelt an all too familiar smell that at one time gave comfort to her in all those years of stress she endured during the war. 

     One of the workmen was standing in the corner of the hospital smoking a cigarette.  She felt she was due and thought to herself one cigarette after all this time was not going to hurt her and that she could just stop after smoking it.  She walked up to the gentleman and gave him a five pence piece and asked if she could buy from him a cigarette.  After the initial shock wore off the man’s face he went into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette from his pack, lit it up for the Sister.  She went to hand him the five pence to which he refused.  He told her that seeing a nun smoke a cigarette in public was enough and he chuckled to himself when he left her to go back to work.

     To the dismay of Sister Aubrey Noelle it did not stop at one.  By the end of the day, she went to the shop and bought a pack of Westminster Cigarettes and two books of matches.  She knew she couldn’t smoke in her room so she found that the top of the bell tower of the chapel was a place that only pigeons would go. So to the bell tower she would go. 

     She couldn’t keep her little secret up for long.  She was caught one night by Sister Madeline while she was sneaking up to the top of the bell tower after the night prayer and meditation.  Sister Camille followed them both.  Sister Aubrey Noelle made it to the top, took a cigarette out her pack and the matches to which she hid in her hands underneath her scapular. As the sister lit up the cigarette and puffed her first drag, her eyes rolled back in total complete satisfaction.  Scuffling on the stairs she discounted as the pigeons coming in and out of the tower but to her surprise, were the footsteps of her two friends.

    “What are you doing Aubrey!” exclaimed Sister Madeline.

    Sister Aubrey Noelle looked at her friends and gave them the look one would be of a deer in the headlights.  “Look I can explain.” As she struggled for some sort of excuse that would pacify her friends.

   “Can I have one?” asked Sister Camille.

    “Sure. Here you go Camille.”

    “You’ve got to be kidding?  You too Camille.” Said Sister Madeline.

    “I was smoking up to the time I got here Madeline.  I have been looking for an excuse to get a pack since I have been here.” Said Sister Camille.

    “That head nurse at the hospital could drive a saint to drink. I am surprised Camille that you didn’t start up sooner.” Said Sister Aubrey Noelle.

    “Both of you stop.  Give me that pack. You two should be ashamed of yourselves.”

    “Look Madeline for the most part I live my life as close to what the good Lord wants for us.  I do not think from time to time a cigarette is going to knock us out of Heaven into Hell.  It is besides it is the only indulgent pleasure I have.  Please don’t say anything. Please Madeline. Please.”

    “Aubrey you look so pathetically sad and I as much as I hate to do this will look the other way. If I don’t see it, then I will act as if it isn’t there. But please Aubrey just don’t let me see it.”

    “You’ve got yourself a deal Madeline.”

    “Good Aubrey then I am going to get out of here.  I will see you in the morning.”

    “See you in the morning Sister.  Sleep tight.”

    “Will do.” Sister Madeline turned around and started to walk away. “Are you coming Camille?”

“No Madeline, I am going to stay here a bit longer I wanted to ask Aubrey a few things about being a surgical nurse.”

   “All right then good night Sisters.”

    “Good night Madeline.” The two other sisters said in unison as Sister Madeline walked away into the night.

    “More questions Camille?”

    “Na I just wanted a cigarette.”

    Sister Aubrey Noelle chucked as she continued smoking her cigarette. “You think she will say anything Camille?”

    “I do not think so Aubrey only because from what I have seen she only sticks to us and doesn’t really associate with the other sisters here in the convent.”

   “Hum I thought I was the only one who noticed that.  It’s sad because she really is a sweet person and can at times be a lot of fun. I don’t understand why she is alone when we are not around.”

  “I don’t know either Aubrey.”

    “Well at any rate, I am glad to call her my friend.  She made the first few months here less awkward for me and helped me learned the area to the point I feel like I have always served here.”

    “She was that way with me too.” Camille stated. “It is getting cold a bit and late.  I am going to go inside and get ready for bed.  Are you coming?”

    “Yes Camille be right with you as soon as I finish this cigarette. I just have a few more puffs.”

    Sister Aubrey Noelle finished her cigarette and discreetly hid the butts in her left hand and her cigarette pack and matches in her right then put her hands underneath her scapular. The two sisters made their way back from the top of the bell tower and back to their rooms. 

    As the days progressed, Sister Aubrey Noelle grew progressively nervous over what was to become of her when Saturday came. No amount of prayer or meditation could stop it from coming and she knew that she couldn’t bow out of the occasion because she was not only representing the nurses in the Order but the whole convent as well. 

      At one o’clock the van arrived to pick up the nurses and bring to the estate of the Montagues for the ceremony.   One by one the nurses of the Order loaded themselves onto the van and drove away. 

    Sitting in the back seat of the van was Sister Aubrey Noelle. To her left side sat Sister Madeline and to her right was Sister Camille.  Both sisters could see the worry and nervousness that Sister Aubrey Noelle was exerting.  Sister Madeline took her right hand and placed it over Sister Aubrey Noelle’s hands as an attempt to stop the sister from wringing her hands.

     “You are going to be fine Aubrey.  I don’t see what the worry and fuss is all about.”

   “Madeline. I well.  I just don’t do well when people make a big fuss.”

   Sister Camille stepped in the conversation to offer a bit of help in calming Sister Aubrey Noelle’ nerves. “Aubrey.” She said.  “I know you don’t like this big fuss but understand that it is for all of us.  We as a group worked hard for this moment.  I like you like things to be simple but this is just for one day and before you know it, this day will come and go quickly.  You’ll see, this will all be forgotten by this same time next week.”

  “I know Camille but I do not know how to act in situations like this.  A gathering like this is something I have never uncounted before in my life.  I haven’t even seen a member of royalty before let alone on how to address and speak to one.  What if they serve something there that I have never had or know how to properly eat it?  I just hope I act appropriately enough.  I just do not want to let the group and the rest of the convent down.  I mean we today represent the convent and I want to make sure they are at least on my part well represented.”

   “Aubrey. “Said Sister Madeline, “You will be fine.  Just be yourself.  If it helps you just act like you normally do around your patients.  You haven’t heard of any complaints from them have you?  Camille is right you know.  This day will come and go quickly and will be easily forgotten. Another thing you have forgotten is this, we are going to be right with you.  If you get too nervous, just stick with us and we will help you get through this just fine. Now will you please breathe before you start turning blue?”

   “All right Madeline, if you say so.  I just have to remember that this will go quickly and before I know it, it will be over.”

    Sister Aubrey looked outside through the left window of the van in an attempt to get her mind off the impending event.  In an attempt to calm down further she gathered her thoughts and said a prayer to herself and asked the Lord that she would make it through the event without any mishaps. By the time the prayer ended, the van had entered the long driveway leading up to the estate.

    A footman arrived and opened the door to the van as another footman was present to help the sisters out of the van.  They lined up single filed and before them stood Lady Felicia Montague.  She elegantly and eloquently welcomed all the sisters to the estate and motioned the footmen to lead the sisters into the garden where the event was to be held.

    Sister Aubrey Noelle was mesmerized by the surroundings as she approached the garden.  She was captivated by its’ lushness and the smell and countless varieties of flowers that she saw. The smell of the flowers entranced her mind and she felt at peace, if only for a few moments. She in later years would remember this moment because she felt like she had arrived in what would consider a small snippet of heaven.    

     Her nerves started to kick in when she saw the guests.  The first one she saw was by the way he was dressed was Bishop Talbot.  She has never met a Bishop before.  She has been advised in the past on how to address and act around one but it has been since her early teachings since she was advised on how to address one.  She was motioned by Sister Germaine to stand in line to address him.  She was grateful that she was in the middle of the line and watched carefully on how the other sisters before her were greeting and addressing him.  By the time Bishop Talbot faced her, she with confidence kissed his ring and addressed him with the upmost respect.    Throughout the half hour she was introduced to the other distinguished guests including a Colonel Armand Violette from the United States Air Force.  He was the commanding officer of USAF Strategic Air Command. 

     Sister Aubrey Noelle was feeling sick from nervousness and needed to leave the event if only for a few moments.  She discreetly asked a footman where she could go and be alone and he motioned her to the servant’s area in the back of the castle.  The Sister covertly left the party and headed down as quickly as her feet would carry her to her desired destination.  She looked to the left and saw no one.  She looked to the right and saw no one. 

    She saw the back door and saw that it had an awning with a dark corner.  She went to the corner and pulled up her habit, revealed her left leg to her lower thigh and felt for her pack of cigarettes that she had hidden in the knee area of her pantaloons.  She pulled out the pack and was annoyed to find she found that somewhere in her travels her box of matches fell out.  Sister Aubrey started to panic because she didn’t want to be away long enough for the other sisters to notice her absence.  She started to breathe rapidly from nervousness when she heard a clicking noise and she looked across the awning and let out a quick shriek when she saw a man’s face illuminated by the fire coming from the lighter. She had recognized the man.  It was the man she saw at the Red Lion whom she had interpreted as being an unwelcoming presence.

   Feeling embarrassed, Sister Aubrey Noelle walked out from underneath the awning and walked towards the graveled area of the doorway into the sunlight. The man stood in front of her and was wearing his green chauffeur’s uniform. She looked sheepishly at him as she was looking to find the words needed to start even a small conversation with him with the main objective of getting him to light her cigarette.  She found the words then let out a chuckle.

.    “I don’t know what is more torturous as a smoker, having no cigarettes and a light or have in your hands a full pack of cigarettes and not a light in sight.”

     He cracked a smile and opened up his lighter and flicked the wheel of the lighter as she took a cigarette out of her pack and put it to her lips. “Well Sister that is an interesting thing to ponder.  I am a betting man and I would have to put my money on no cigarette but carrying a lighter.  I guess if you are needing a cigarette you can always bum a cigarette but to have a full pack of cigarettes and no light. Now that would be absolute torture because to have the cigarettes and of course you are wanting one badly and you can’t because you have no way to light it.  Sister you are a religious woman right?”

     “I think you can assume that from my attire.”  Said Sister Aubrey Noelle with a confused look on her face.

     “Do you think that the question you asked could be a punishment in Hell?  I think it would be.”

     “I guess that would depend on how much you would like to smoke?”

     “Good point Sister.  My name is Sydney Carter.  I am Lady F’s chauffeur.” He said as he extended his hand to shake her’s.

      “I am Sister Aubrey Noelle it is nice to meet you Mr. Carter.” She said as she shook his hand and felt his forceful grip in his handshake.

    “You’re the one I saw at the Red Lion the other day.”

     “Yeah that was me Mr. Carter.”

     “Please, call me Sid.”

     “Okay Sid.  I was there to take care of Mr. Newton.”

      “Oh yeah, George’s father in law.  He is a nice man Mr. Newton.  It is a shame what happened to him.”

      “It is an absolute crime what happened to that poor man.” Sister Aubrey Noelle said while trying to control her demeanor.  “Nobody should have to go through what he did.  If it was up to me I would close that place down.”

     “George and his Mrs has said good things about you.  I can see why you and the sisters are being honored today. Why are you not with the rest of the sisters?”

      “To be honest Sydney, I am not used to being in places like this or having much recognition for the work I do.  It makes me feel uncomfortable.  I do what I do because God has called on me to serve. The reward I get doesn’t come from fancy parties with fancy guests.  I was raised a simple farm girl and I feel like a fish out of water here.  I would have opted not to attend but I was ordered by the head sister that I had to go.   If I was the type to seek reward for the work I do, I get it every day. Nothing can replace the look of comfort that a patient gets when you ease their pain or dress a wound.  When you hear a newborn baby breathe its’ first breath and cry for the first time.  To see a woman’s face when she sees her child for the first time.  That is my true reward not parties like this.”

      Sid said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his flask, “Then sister, you are where you need to be.  Would you like a nip?”

     “No. Thank you though, I can’t.”

     “Do you not drink Sister?”

     “To be honest Sid, I haven’t had a drink other than communal wine since I took my vows. I would otherwise but I am afraid to be caught with the smell of alcohol on my breath.”

      “Well sister I have you covered there.  Here let me get you a piece of spearmint gum.  I always carry some around just in case Lady F shows up.”

       Sid takes a drink from the flask and Sister Aubrey Noelle takes a sip and hands it back to him.  He next offers her a stick of gum to which she put in her mouth.”

      “Thank you Sid.  I think that sip is exactly what I need in order to get through today.”

     “You are more than welcome Sister.  Would you like to smoke another smoke with me before you have to head back to the party?”

        “That would be lovely thank you for the light.” Said Sister Aubrey Noelle as she took another cigarette from her pack and put it to her lips.

       “I wouldn’t worry about today. I think you will do just fine. I did want to tell explain something to you about the other day.”

      “Go on Sid.”

     “I know you didn’t care for how I was looking at you and the other sister.  That look of disgust coming from my face wasn’t anything that you or the other sister did it was from the bloke next to me.  He was talking about you two disrespectfully and I left because if I stayed there I would have given him a good beating for his words.  As far as I am concerned you have a right to go anywhere you want.  I do not know much about the work you and the sisters do but I do know that whatever you do helps the people around here and I for one am glad you are here.”

     “Why thank you Sid.  It is nice to hear that we are making an impact even a small one around here. Oh my, what time is it?  I don’t want anybody to notice I have been gone that long.”

     “According to my watch, you have been here for about a half an hour Sister.”

      “Half an hour! Oh dear God I hope no one noticed me missing or has come looking for me.”

     “I think you will be fine Sister.  Look let me show you a shortcut to the party.  I know this estate as if I was born here.  Don’t worry I will get you back through a way that nobody will see you enter.”

     “Thank you Sid you are a life saver.  By the way, it was a delight meeting you.”

     “The same can be said for me too.”

     Sid showed Sister Aubrey Noelle the intended shortcut and she slipped into the party unnoticed or that is what she thought.  Standing off to the corner was Father Brown the local priest at St. Mary’s.  He discreetly approached the sister in order to introduce himself to her.

       “Hello I am Father Brown and you must be Sister Aubrey Noelle. It is nice to meet your acquaintance.”

       “The pleasure is mine Father.” Sister Aubrey said with a slight stutter in her voice.

       “Don’t worry Sister a search party has not formed yet to look for you.  I think you will find that the sisters are too involved in the moment to notice you missing.”

      “Phew.  That is good.  I just needed some time to think and catch my composure.”

      “I wouldn’t worry yourself over it.  You will find here the people her to be very accepting of the sisters and the good work they do.  I have however heard a lot of good things about you and your service to the home bound patients in my parish.  I would like to invite you and the sisters to tea at some point to discuss further the goals of the nurses and how my parish can help.”

       “That would be wonderful Father and thank you.  Have you discussed the matter with our head Sister in our nursing order?”

       “Yes Sister I have spoken to Sister Germaine and my parish secretary Mrs. McCarthy will get back to her to negotiate a good time and place in order to meet.”

      “Well Father I will speak to the Sister also.  I think it would be wonderful and helpful if maybe you could follow one of us during our rounds to see what exactly we do and how we serve the community and God.  Would that be acceptable to you?”

      “That would be splendid Sister Aubrey Noelle. If I had my choice on who to follow it would be you.  I find your story fascinating even though I haven’t been given much information.”

      “Father I would be honored.  I also have heard great things said about you too. Though I have heard that you have a pension for solving murder mysteries here in the community.  Is that true?”

     “Well one could say that my sleuthing is an extension of God’s work in the respect that by doing so I have the opportunity to save souls before it is too late.”

       “To be honest Father, I think the work you do is wonderful.”

       “I am glad you think so.  Some people around here find me to be a bit of a menace.”

       “They have their right to interpret what they see however from what I see, I am impressed.”

       Both Sister Aubrey Noelle and Father Brown start to slowly stroll towards the party crowd.

      “I hear a distinct American accent.  I take it you are from the United States?”

      “Well yes and no Father.  I was raised on a farm in Caribou, Maine however I was born at the reservation of the Tobique Valley First Nation in New Brunswick.”

     “First Nation hum, so I can assume that you are an Indian?”

     “Yep Maliseet born and bred for the most part.”

      “Fascinating.  Then I have to make sure at some point I have you over for tea at the Presbytery.   I would love to hear more.”

     “I would be honored to have tea with you Father.”

     “Then I will make sure Mrs. McCarthy calls you to make arrangements for that to happen.”

      They walked towards the party and Colonel Violette approached the two.

      “Father.” Said the Colonel, “Would you mind if I steal this young lady from you.  I have been meaning to speak with her since I have gotten here?”  

     “No I do not mind at all Colonel.  Until we meet again Sister.” Said Father Brown.

     The Sister smiled as Father Brown left her presence.  She noticed something when she heard the Colonel speak.  He spoke with a broken French accent.  This was all too familiar to her.  Her father spoke with one as well as a good amount of people she knew back home.  The last name of Violette was prominent where she was from.  She was excited with anticipation concerning the conversation she was to have with him.

     “I heard a dirty rumor about you.” The Colonel said.

    “What is this dirty rumor that you have heard Sir?”

“That you are from my neck of the woods.”

 “It all depends Sir.  Where are you from?”

  “Ah you can’t tell by speaking to me that I am from Van Buren; you know the next town from where you are from.”

    Sister Aubrey Noelle said,” I had an idea that you were a County person like me but I have learned that I should never assume anything. My family’s last name is Martin.”

    “Is that the same Martin family that owns the junkyard in Caswell?”

    “Yes Sir; that’s my uncle.”

    “I know him, I used to go drinking with your uncle and my father and your uncle both belong to the Knights of Columbus up there.”

    “I think there is not a chapter of the Knights that my family is not a member of.”

     “Are you Emile’s oldest daughter? You are starting to look familiar to me.”

     “Yep that is me.”

     “You are little Bea?  I remember you!  You were just a little thing the last time I saw you.  You couldn’t have been no older than five or six. Sweet Jesus you’ve grown and have done well.  I hope your parents are proud of you and if they are not; they should be.” The Colonel said with a glisten in his eyes and a smile on his face. 

     “I had some challenges convincing my father of my decision to be a Dominican Sister but in the end I think they are.”

     “Now Bea I mean Aubrey if you ever and I mean EVER need anything you don’t hesitate to call me eh.  I am right around the corner from you and it will be no bother for me to help you in any way I can.  I can’t until I speak with my father.  He is going to be surprised when I tell him that I ran into Emile Martin’s little girl.”

     “I remember your father well Colonel.  He always whenever I saw him would spoil me rotten.  Every time I saw him he would go into his pocket and out would come a quarter for me to spend on candy and he made sure I did just that.”

     The Colonel chuckled to himself. “Yeah and I bet if he was still alive and saw you again he would go into his wallet and pull out a dollar for you.”

    Sister Aubrey Noelle said with a smile on her face. “As I always said the more things change in the County; the more they stay the same.”

     As the two continued talking Sister Madeline quickly darted towards their direction.

    “Aubrey where have you been?  Sister Germaine has been looking for you for a half an hour ago.  Bishop Talbot is ready to do a speech and give us the award.”

    Sister Aubrey looked at Colonel with an uncomfortable look on her face. The Colonel calmly nodded and said, “It’s okay Sister you can go and I will try to get a hold of you later.”

     “That would be wonderful. I’m looking forward to it.” Sister Aubrey said as he was being dragged across the yard Sister Madeline. 

    Luckily, Sister Germaine was not upset by Sister Noelle’s absence.  She explained to the head nun that she was speaking with other guests and was lost in time and conversation especially when it came to the work that the nurses at the convent did.  Though it was not the complete truth it was enough to not rule the explanation as a complete lie.   

     The rest of the event went marginally well.  Sister Aubrey Noelle got to enjoy the wonderful food that was served and especially enjoyed the strawberry scones.  The jam tasted like the jam her Grandmother Martin made every summer.  The only thing that she did not enjoy and felt a sense of shame from it was the speech made by Bishop Talbot.  She found out later during the day that the Bishop had a horrible reputation for long and drawn out speeches and basically did so because he liked to hear himself talk. In either case, she was relieved that the speech was over and the award given and happy to hear the announcement that the party was over.

    As she boarded the van, she was happy to see that the day was not as stressful as she imagined.  She got to meet some good people and even one that a girl could refer to as a “knight in shining lighter.”  She was happy to know that there was at least somebody from her home state that resided within minutes from her and could if she chose to get help from if she needed it.  She reflected upon the day’s events during the time of night meditation.  Sister Aubrey Noelle learned that something can only be good or bad depending on how you perceive it to be and to sometimes question those perceptions. A lesson well learned indeed.


	6. The Odd Visual on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The convent is gifted new vehicles by an usual source. One of these vehicles matched with its' driver will make an unusual visual while traveling around the Cotswolds. Sister Aubrey Noelle learns the hard way that she must think before she does and haphazardly challenges the hierarchy of the Order and worries what the repercussions of that may be.

While riding her bicycle towards the Red Lion Sister Aubrey Noelle noticed autumn’s first sign.  The changing of the leaves were beautiful in the United Kingdom she thought in her mind and felt a feeling of excited anticipation toward the weeks ahead. 

       This time of year was special to her.  Special in the sense that the change in the season reminded her of home.  She was thinking as she was riding what her father was doing at this time.  It was early September and by now the picking crew was on the farm picking this season’s potatoes.  She imagined her father by the phone calling the crew to let them know they were starting on time. He once again would climb into his nineteen thirty eight, dark green, GMC potato truck and rounding up his truck crew so that they could drop the first barrels of the day.  Her father watching his pick crew which were kids that had parents or older siblings that worked for him many years earlier. 

     In her mind she imagined the smell of the freshly dug dirt and how her hands felt through the cloth gloves which she wore when she herself worked as a field picker. The crispness of the air that was felt when she approached the field.   The sound of the tractor with its’ exhaust smell as well as the clicking and clacking sound of the digger as it would pass her section.  Yes autumn reminded her of home but also how much she missed that part of her life.  

     Sister Aubrey Noelle also knew that all seasons end and that it wouldn’t be long when Jack Frost will once again make his appearance again for yet another winter.  This thought was weighing heavily on her mind.  Why one would ask.  The reason was simple she had an understanding on how severe Mr. Frost’s hand can be during this time.

     She grew up knowing how harsh winters can be especially the month of February.  February will throw out its’ worse.  The people of her county knew this and knew this well. Because of it, the people of Aroostook County, Maine knew how to prepare for winter.  One had to because it was a matter of survival. 

     Preparing for winter would mean making sure the pantry and cellar were completely stocked with food.  The smokehouse would be full of the meat from autumn’s slaughter.  The wood already cut and ready to be gathered plus putting on the family vehicle snow tires or chains.  For some, getting their snowplow installed on their vehicle so that they could come out and plow somebody’s driveway at a moment’s notice.  The flannel sheets would be put on the bed for the season as well as making sure one had their winter outer and inner clothes ready to go. 

       During her youth she had seen plenty of snow storms and blizzards during the winter that would yield snowfall of three feet or sometimes better.  She remembers mornings that she would have to go to the barn and milk the cows and the wind chill factor outside had been twenty degrees below zero sometimes even colder.  During the month of February these conditions frequently happened on a weekly or sometimes biweekly.

     She thought when she first arrived in England that she would not have to use this knowledge.   The Blitz Blizzard showed her otherwise.  It was a winter that was almost what she had encountered at home.  Because of its’ severity, it stopped the Germans from air attacks on Britain for the remainder of the winter. The winter of nineteen forty seven brought similar conditions.   She also knew that unlike the people in her county, the people of Britain were not prepared for these conditions. 

      This weighed heavy on her mind because one could never really predict with accuracy how any given winter day could be.  A seven inch snow storm in Britain would devastate an area to the point it would shut everything down.    In Sister Aubrey Noelle’s neck of the woods, it was considered nothing more than a dusting.  Small snow plows would be out and sand and rock salt would put down and life would continue on.   

     It is true that a storm like the ones she knew would and could close everything in Cotswolds down, some things would still remain.  Babies would be born, people would need medical attention that could warrant emergency care, and people die.  The Sister knew that a storm doesn’t stop those things from happening. 

     She vowed to her patients that she would care for them for as long as they needed her.  When she told a patient, “I’ve got you.” it implied this vow.  I will be there to care for no matter when, where and how.  Nothing will ever break that vow.

     Sister Aubrey Noelle’s fear was that a freak blizzard or snow storm would prevent her from keeping that vow because she wouldn’t be able to get to them. It would be her luck that a storm like this would happen and a pregnant woman would need her because her water broke and the baby was coming.  The woman would be all alone or be around people that would have no idea on how to birth a child.  As far as the Sister was concerned, this would not do.

      She expressed her concerns firs to Sister Germaine.   The response she got from the head nurse was one of some concern but in the end didn’t feel that it warranted anything more than what was standard protocol.  Sister Aubrey Noelle then handed Sister Germaine the letter she received earlier. After reading the letter, Sister Germaine told her that she could bring the matter up to the Mother Superior for consideration and she would agree to whatever Mother Agnes decided.  Sister Aubrey Noelle thanked Sister Germaine for her permission to go to Mother Agnes to discuss the matter further. 

      The letter was a hand written letter from Colonel Violette.  The letter was written in his own hand writing and written on his own personal letterhead.  The letter read as follows:

 

                                                                                                                                           September 1, 1950

 

Dear Sister Aubrey Noelle,

       I am writing you this letter in gratitude for saving my daughter’s life.  If it wasn’t for you, she nor the rest of the family would have realized that she had the early signs of toxemia.  We all know how life threatening that can be not only for her but for the baby as well.  This child is my first grandchild and I would have been devastated if anything would have happened to both my daughter and our granddaughter. 

      I feel the work you and the sisters do at the Dominican Sisters of the Devine Light. Is of great value to the community in which you serve.  I would like to help the sisters in any way I can. 

      I remember discussing with you on an earlier date your concerns on making sure you get to your patients regardless of the situation including inclement weather.  You and I both know that an English winter storm for the most part can in no way be compared to a storm in Aroostook County however; I do know that it is not entirely impossible.  We also agreed that unlike the people at home, the English people have in no way the resources needed to combat a severe winter storm. 

      With that understood, I can also agree that the vehicles that were chosen can withstand these conditions and would be a useful to have in the convent in case there was a time when it was needed.  I would like to donate to the sisters an ambulance which we used in the war and is now decommissioned.  I have with the ambulance both regular and studded tires.  I feel that this will help the sisters to be able to reach their patients fast and if needed be able to transport a patient to the hospital in case of an emergency.

     The second I want to personally gift to you in appreciation for your care and help and for other personal reasons.  I noticed one time I had invited you to the base that one of our Willy Jeeps caught your eye.  You have impeccable taste Sister I must say.  Both jeeps have been decommissioned and I would like to give you one of them.  I picked for you the one that is in the best condition and I ordered the motor pool on the base to work on it and make it run as good as new.  I also told them to add any and all accessories that were available.

      Furthermore a collection jar is located both at the Officer’s as well as the enlist men’s lounges.  The money collected from these jars will be donated to the Order to pay for any gasoline that the sisters need.

      I know you would want to speak with your chain of command to see if this would be an option the sisters at the Order would like to take.  Please feel free to contact me at your earliest convenience so that we can discuss transferring the vehicles to you.

       Again Sister Aubrey Noelle, I would like to thank you and the Sisters for all the good work that all of you do.

                                                          

                                                                                                                              Sincerely,

                                                                                                                     Col. Armand Violette

 

     

    The meeting with Mother Agnes was set for the next day between the end of dinner and before the evening prayer.  Before the meeting, Sister Germaine approached Sister Aubrey Noelle.

      “Aubrey, I had a chance to think about our conversation and the letter.  I just wanted to wish you luck on your meeting with Mother Agnes.  I think the ambulance would be a wonderful addition to the Order.  I hope she will be agreeable concerning you getting the jeep.  I can see why you want it but I hope you will not be too disappointed if she will not let you have it.  I say that only because we here have taken a vow of poverty.  I know like us adhere to that vow.  I can now thinking about it, understand somewhat why you would want the jeep.  I just do not see why you need to go to that extreme but then again, I have never dealt with winters like you have and I also know how dedicated you are to your patients and know that you will move mountains if you have to when a patient is concerned.”

      “Thank you Germaine.  I understand your concern about the jeep but I do not look at it as my personal vehicle.  I look at it as the Order’s and wanted it again just in case we need to get to a patient during extreme inclement weather and for patients who live in areas where the roads are not in the best condition.  This jeep would get us anywhere safely.”

      A senior nun walked up to the two sisters and informed Sister Aubrey Noelle that the Mother would like to see her now.  The two walked down the corridor up the stairs to Mother Agnes’s office.  The Sister only had one concern.  Did she overstep her boundaries?  The Sister felt that she did and was ready to deal with the possibility of Mother Agnes being upset with her.  She forgot to realize that maybe she should have asked Mother Superior if it was okay to discuss her concerns to the Colonel or should she have asked Mother Agnes first.  She also had to explain to Mother Superior that she didn’t solicit the Colonel for the vehicles.  Either way, Sister Aubrey Noelle was prepared to face the consequences.

      When they got to the door, the senior nun knocked on the door and both could hear the Mother Superior say, “Come in please.”

        “Hello Mother Agnes how are you tonight?”  Sister Aubrey Noelle asked with a concerned look on her face.

        “I am well Aubrey please sit down. “Mother Agnes calmly said.  

         Sister Aubrey Noelle was nervously she sat down and was wondering if this was the calm before the storm or is everything going to be fine.

       “I had a chance to read the letter that you sent me Aubrey.  I am pleased that the Colonel has been so generous with donating to the Order the vehicles.  I see that one of them is a jeep.  I find that is a bit unusual but I see that you discussed with him your concerns about this upcoming winter.”

         “Well Mother I would have that concern every winter.  You see Mother, I have seen some winters her in England that can be as inclement as what I have seen at home.  I just want to make sure that we can reach our patients whenever they need us.  I made a vow to each and every patient I care for very seriously.  I do not want to let them down in any way and I am afraid that if there is a bad snow storm, I won’t be able to keep my vow to them.  I do not want to let them down.”

         “I can see your concern Aubrey.  I also see what you did for the Colonel’s daughter.  That was very good because you know that could have ended up to be fatal for both mother and child.”

         “I did what I thought Mother was right.  Please understand Mother that I didn’t.”

          Mother Agnes interrupted, “Aubrey I understand. From what I have read see that the Colonel offered these vehicles to the Order and that you did not solicit them.  I also see that the jeep is a gift to you.  You know how we here at the Order feel about material processions?”

           “I know Mother and that is why I am offering the jeep to the Order.  I do not feel right keeping it for myself and besides I may not be the nurse who is needed for the emergency.  I am willing to drive the nurse who is called to care for that patient.”

       “Aubrey do you know how to drive in such weather?”

       “Yes Mother. What the English consider a blizzard or severe snow storm, we consider a dusting and when my father taught me to drive, he would take me out for my lessons in weather like this or worse. He wanted to make sure I knew how to drive safely in the snow. ”

        “I see Aubrey.  Can you answer me a question?”

         “Sure Mother.  What is your question?”

          “Why is the Colonel including a set of chains with the ambulance?”

            “Well Mother the reason why is because the chain set acts as traction for the tires when the snow and ice on the roads get real bad.  If we do not have snow tires on our vehicles then we use chains.”

          “I see Aubrey.  I see that you have this all covered.  I also noticed that the Colonel as well as other officers and air men are going to donate money for petrol.”

          “Yes Mother that is true.”

          “That is going to be very helpful for us in the future.  I have had a chance to think about how I was going handle this situation. I must say that despite the fact that you did not come to me first for advice or permission to do this, I am not going to chastise for your actions.  However, I must insist that before you attempt something like this again that you speak to me first.  For all you know, what you may think is a good idea may not be.  I hate to see you waste your time trying to acquire something that we may or may not need.”

           “Mother May I ask one more thing from you?”

            “What is that Aubrey?”

             “I feel horrible to for what I have done.  What I mean is this, I feel that I showed you some disrespect towards you and your position.  I do respect you Mother Agnes and I hope you do not feel that I tried to undermine you?  I was only thinking about what was good for the Order and now realize that I should have asked you what is good for the Order instead of taking it upon myself to decide that.  Next time I will ask for council from you before I act. Please accept my apologies Mother. I meant well.”

            “I know you Aubrey and that is why I am not upset with you. I also want you to drive the jeep when you get it because I know there must be a knack to driving a vehicle like that and I need you to learn it so that you can teach the other sisters.”

            “Mother I would be happy to do that.”

             “Good Aubrey.  Prayer is about to start soon.  Walk with me.”

             “Okay Mother.  I am glad that I had a chance to talk to you.”

             “Me too Aubrey.  Next time though please feel free to talk to me.  I am here for you whenever you need me.”

               “I will Mother. Thank you.”

               “You’re welcome Aubrey.  Shall We?”

                As Mother Agnes and Sister Aubrey Noelle walked downstairs and towards the chapel a feeling of relief came over Sister Aubrey Noelle.  A very valuable lesson was learned.  A lesson that the young nun took dear to her heart.

              The following week both vehicles arrived.  They were transported by the motor pool at the Air Force base as well as the Colonel himself. The Sisters smiled with joy because finally a vehicle that was able to transport them to where they needed to be was now available to them.  They felt relieved knowing that they this winter did not have to brave the cold while bicycling to their patients.  Sister Germaine especially was pleased to know that if they needed to get a patient to the hospital, they could transport him or her and hence save precious time that could make the difference in saving a life.  She was pleased to see that it was fully equip with everything needed in order to assist a patient in his or her transfer.   She did however give Sister Aubrey Noelle a very strange look when she opened the back ambulance door and saw the chains piled on the floor board.  Sister Aubrey came up to her looked at her and said that she would explain it to her later. 

              As for Sister Aubrey Noelle, she tried to hide her childlike excitement when she saw the jeep.  She saw in the distance the Colonel dangling the keys and he motioned her to come and get them.  While the Sister was approaching the Colonel, he took a check from his wallet and presented it to Mother Agnes.  The check was for fifty American dollars which was later converted to British Pounds.  Twenty five pounds went a long way for the Sister of the Devine Light.  They were able to for most of the winter be able to afford fuel for both vehicles. 

        After the check was presented, the Colonel kindly asked Mother Agnes if he could talk to Sister Aubrey Noelle alone for a few minutes.  Mother Superior looked at him and looked at the young nun and had requested that they stay with in her sight.  Both agreed and they walked about twenty feet away from the group.

         “How do you like the Jeep Sister?” Asked the Colonel.

         Sister Aubrey Noelle looked at the group to see if anybody was watching, gave a big smile as her face lit up, “Colonel I love it! Thank you so much! She is beautiful!  I can’t wait to drive it!”

         The Colonel’s face lit up like a little boy, “I am glad you like it.  I wanted to make sure I picked the best jeep I had.  Now your sisters have given me an excuse to ask Uncle Sam for new jeeps.  I have been wanting to get rid of that jeep for a while now.  It was just sitting there just collecting dust.  I am glad that at least it going to good use.  We had to take parts from another jeep in order to fix it up for you. The other one is just scrap and it is sitting in the dump now rusting away.  Oh before I forget, here you go.”

       Sister Aubrey Noelle looked down and saw the Colonel go into his wallet and take out an American twenty dollar bill.

        “Colonel I can’t.  I promised Mother.”

          “Oh hush you.  I already spoke to Mother Superior and she said I could just this once.  Besides, I have to take up where my Papa left off.  You were one of his favorite little girls and anyway you might need a few little things. Things that the convent may not be able to get for you.”

        “Ok Colonel; but just this once okay. “She said with a smile. “Thank you though you have no idea how this is going to help us here at convent.”

          “Well Sister judging from what I can see on the face of the sisters, I can get a pretty good idea.  Now here are keys and go easy at first, a jeep is not like driving your father’s potato truck.  It will take some getting used to.  I also put in the jeep an owner’s manual.  It might do you some good to read it every now and then.”

           “Will do Colonel and again thank you so much.”

           “Okay now here are the keys, get in that jeep and get out of my face.  Don’t worry you I have already spoken earlier to Mother Agnes about you taking it for a spin.”

            Sister Aubrey Noelle as calmly as she could walked up to the jeep, got into the driver’s seat, turned the key and drove off.  She waited until she was a mile away from the convent when she let out a loud yelp of joy.  She felt the joy of freedom that she hadn’t felt since she joined the order.  At this moment, she was allowed to anywhere she wanted and as fast as she dared.  She felt her veil flapping in the wind and the cool air brushing against her face.  This was the feeling of freedom and for at least a small time allowed herself to enjoy it.

            It took her three days to learn the jeep and its’ little quirks.  On one her way back from her last visit of the day she decided to stop at a shop to buy a pack of cigarettes and a book of matches.  She found a newspaper store and went inside to buy her pack.  She didn’t pay attention to her environment; especially the strange looks she got from onlookers.  She walked back to the jeep and noticed a very nice green and white Rolls Royce parked next to her. 

          Sister Aubrey Noelle quickly noticed a beautifully elegant blonde lady sitting in the back and noticed she looked familiar.  She recognized her as Lady Felicia Montague.  They both looked at each other, smiled and waved then Sister Aubrey Noelle got into the jeep and started to drive off.  As she was backing up she noticed that Lady Felicia had her head down and her face was turning beet red as she was trying to contain her laughter.

  


                                                                                                

   

     

 

 

 

   



	7. A smooth paved road with potholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all roads are smoothly paved. Sister Aubrey Noelle finds out that sometimes roads are not as smooth paved as they appear. She has to dodge the unexpected potholes she encounters throughout her day. We see with grace and some diplomacy on her side how well she dodges them.

    During a quiet Sunday afternoon, Sister Aubrey Noelle decided to pen a long overdue letter home.  She hadn’t written them since the end of November.  That time was a very busy time for her.  Her patient load had increased and she and the other sisters were busy getting ready for the Christmas Holiday.  She expressed the following in her letter:

                                      

                                                                                                                                   January 6, 1951

 

    Dear Father, Mother and the rest of the family,

         I would first like to express to you my apologies for not writing to you all sooner.  I have been extremely busy in doing the Lord’s work.  As I wrote in the last letter, an American Air Force Colonel has generously donated to the Order an ambulance and a jeep.  This has helped immeasurably in our efforts to provide nursing care to all of our patients and because of it we have been able to reach and treat them with great speed.  Because of this speed, we have been given a broader area to serve and an increase in our patient load.  I feel very blessed and grateful.

    Mom and Dad, I wanted to thank you for the wonderful care package you sent for me this Christmas. I was happy to see Mom’s strawberry jam as well as the maple syrup that you make on the farm.  My mornings now start off right when I bring the jar to breakfast.  It makes the national loaf we eat here tolerable.  I am hoping that within the next few weeks I may be able to get some white flour though to be honest it is still difficult to get due to rationing still being in effect here.

     To be honest, one of the things that is difficult for me around the Christmas holiday is not seeing all of you.  I also miss the smells and tastes of home also.  I know it has been since the war since I have eaten an American Thanksgiving dinner.    I know I must sound like I am complaining, I am really not it is just from time to time I do get homesick.  I am looking to next year take some time and come home to visit providing if the Mother Superior allows me to and I can somehow get the money to travel home.

    Despite not being home to see you all, Christmas here at the Order was not a lonely affair.  We had some very special guests this season.  On the suggestion of my good sister, Sister Madeline, we decided to search the Cotwolds for people who would have otherwise been celebrating Christmas alone and invited them to celebrate it with us here at the convent. 

   Both the ambulance and the jeep were very handy to have for it helped us transport our guests to and from the celebration.  Most of the people gathered at St. Mary’s Presbytery for this year’s Christmas Mass.  It was interesting in the sense because unlike home, Christmas Mass is performed in the morning versus the usual time of Midnight at home.

    It was a wonderful time.  There was happiness and cheer. We first listened to the King’s yearly Christmas Speech.  I and other nuns preformed familiar Christmas carols and we played games and basically enjoyed each other’s company.  The meal was beautifully prepared by some of our sisters who are talented in the culinary arts. We then attended in Gloucestershire this year’s Christmas pantomime.   After the show, we transported all guests home and ended the day with our usual nightly prayer and meditation.  All and all, it was a good day.

  Other than that, life is as usual.  How is it back home?  My nieces and nephews must be growing up fast.  I know it has been a while since I have been home and most likely have a larger brood of them to meet and spend time with and I am looking forward to when I get home to do so. 

     I again apologize for not writing sooner and promise in the future to correct that.  I have to end this letter because afternoon prayer is about to start and I do not want to be late. 

    I love you all and will be looking forward towards your next letter.  Tell everybody at home hi for me and let them know that they are in my thoughts and prayers as well as you Mom and Dad.

 

                                                                                              Love Your Daughter

                                                                                                   Beatrice

 

    She neatly folded up the letter and set it aside as she addressed the letter.  She then went into her tiny desk and opened the top drawer and took out her stamps and put on the correct amount of stamps on the envelope then put the letter into the envelope and sealed it.  Before the afternoon prayer she put the letter in the mail receptacle to be picked up by the postman the next day.

           She returned to her room after the afternoon prayer and dinner for a short moment to look at her schedule for the next day.  One of her patients that was on her list was Mrs. Swank.  Sister Aubrey Noelle was concerned for her patient.  Mrs. Swank had complained that she was getting hemorrhoids and they were more painful as usual and she had for the past two weeks had tried to convince Mrs. Swank that it would be wise is she went to the doctor. 

       Mrs. Swank for the past two weeks refused to hear the Sister’s suggestions and in fact argued with her on the matter.  She would still complain but there was little that Sister Aubrey Noelle could to do help with the matter at hand.  Though the sister enjoyed spending time with her patient however, she was not enjoying arguing with her over a matter that could easily ease her patient’s pain providing if Mrs. Swank would only comply with her suggestion and go to the doctor.   

    The next morning arrived and again Sister Aubrey Noelle did her normal daily routine.  The first order of the day was to fill her nurse’s bag with all supplies that she would need to do her daily rounds.  While doing so, she took the inventory of all supplies in the supply room and noted what needed to be restocked.  Before the nurse’s meeting began, she handed in her inventory list to Sister Germaine and then sat down and waited for the other sisters to arrive.  After the meeting she gathered her bag and headed toward the jeep and off she went to embrace the day’s work.

     Her first patient of the day was the infamous Mrs. Swank.  Sister Aubrey Noelle braced herself for the impending appointment and preformed a short prayer and asked for her time with her patient to go smoothly and asked the Lord if she could be successful in convincing Mrs. Swank to go to the doctor. 

    Sister Aubrey Noelle then picked up her bag that she had placed in the passenger’s seat and proceeded to the front door.  On most mornings, Mrs. Swank would be at the window looking out for her but on this day she could hear or see no sight of her patient.  The Sister next started knocking on the door.

     “Mrs.  Swank.  Ethel.  It is me, Sister Aubrey Noelle.  Are you in there?”

     She put her ear to the door and heard Mrs. Swank moaning in pain and then heard her get up from what she could guess was the toilet then heard a flushing sound then the door open and close.

    “Are you ok Ethel?”

    Mrs. Swank shouted, “Just come in Sister the door is unlocked.”

    Sister Aubrey Noelle opened to the door to see her patient holding on the back of a kitchen chair with her face facing downward and wincing in pain.”

     “Hemorrhoids again Ethel?”

    “As always Sister. What is new?”

    The sister signed and said. “I am not even going to bother repeating myself again.  You know what you need to do.”

     “I know, I know Sister but you know how I hate doctors.  You know you are the only one I will let touch me.  Besides what can the doctor do for me anyways?  No I just have to suffer that is all.”   

    “That’s not true Ethel and you know it.  There are some medications and therapies that can be done to either ease or heal this and if worse came to worse, and I am not saying that this could or would happen, there is always surgery.”

     “I am not going to the bloody hospital!  You can forget that!  The only reason why I allowed the nurses to come in here is because my Gordon pleaded with me to do so.”

     “Your son worries about a lot doesn’t he?”

     “Yeah my Gordon does it is because he can’t be there to take care of me like he used to.  Now where he is at, all he can do is sit and worry.”

     “Ethel, I have been your nurse now for a while and I am not one to pry into people’s affairs.  I usually let my patients tell me when they trust me enough to tell me but I have to ask.  Where is your son Gordon?  The only reason why I am asking is because if you feel comfortable with it, I would have no problem contacting him and letting him know how you are doing and what procedures I do to take care of you.  I just want to put yours and his mind at ease.   If you do not want to tell me, I can and will respect that. “

     “Well I trust you Sister, you know that don’t you?”

    “Of course I do Ethel.”

    “My Gordon is in prison.  He is being held in the Gloucestershire County prison.  He is going to be there for a few more years.  I used to go visit him every week but since I lost my ability to drive and I have no one to take me, I haven’t seen him in about a year.”

     “Oh Ethel, I am so sorry about that.”

    “Why, you didn’t put him there and there is nothing much you can do about it.”

     “Let me see about that Ethel.  I can’t promise you anything mind you but let me talk to the Mother Superior, maybe I can drive you to the prison to visit him.   If I can, would you like that?

     Mrs. Swank eyes lit up and Sister Aubrey Noelle could see her holding back her tears. “If you could do that Sister, I would be the happiest woman on this earth.  You are so kind Sister. Where do people like you come from?”   

  With a devilish glint in her eye then a wink, Sister Aubrey Noelle replied, “Ethel, I’m going to give you a little secret.  From what I have read in my anatomy and health books during my time in nursing school, people like me come from their mother.  I first thought from the pumpkin patch but I later found out that was a myth.”

    Mrs. Swank let out a much needed laugh. “That’s a good one Sister.  Would you like a cuppa?”

  “Ethel, I would love one.  I can while you are fixing that up go into the bathroom and check your sugar.  Is the pee in the usual place?”

   “Yep on top of the loo tank as usual Sister.”

   “Okay then I will be right back after I check your sugar.”

   Sister Aubrey Noelle went to the water closet and sitting in its’ rightful place was the morning’s sample.  She then went into her bag and pulled out the Clinistix test strips, took one out and dipped it into the sample then pulled it out.  Thirty seconds later a beautiful light aqua blue color could be seen on the strip.  A smile came over her face, the test showed a near normal blood sugar result.  Finally she thought to herself for the first time in months Mrs. Swank was maintaining a consistently normal blood sugar. This was for the both of them a major step towards not only maintaining Mrs. Swank’s health but also, her quality of life in the future. As she dumped the sample in the toilet and flushed it, she started to calculate in her head the amount of insulin her patient needed.  She then put the jar back on the tank the toilet, washed her hands, then proceeded out of the water closet towards the kitchen. 

    “How did I do? Judging by the look on your face, I take it good.” Mrs. Swank said as she saw the Sister enter into the kitchen and sit down at the kitchen table.

    “Today’s sugar is good today.  You’re getting there Ethel and I am so proud of you.  This is a big step for you.”

    “Ah it is nothing Sister, now if I just get rid of these damn hemorrhoids.”

   “Ethel I know but I have told you countless times what needs to be done.  I can’t force you to do what you don’t want to do.”

   “I know Sister. Ow ouch.” She said as she sat down at her usual kitchen chair.  With a sigh in her voice, Mrs. Swank said. “I really don’t want go but I’ve tried all the home remedies I can think of and nothing is working. I guess I really have no choice now.  I haven’t been to a doctor for a better part of fifteen years.  I do not know who is out there for doctors.”

   “I can ask around for you if you like and let you know what I find.  I am due to go to St. Luke’s later on today.   I can let you know who they recommend and who is taking new patients.”

   “Would you do that for me Sister?”

   “Of course I would and I would even be willing to take you.”

   “Would you get in trouble from the Mother Superior if you did that?”

   “Not if I ask in advance and go through the proper protocols that is expected of me.” 

   “That would be lovely of you Sister.  If I have to go to the doctor then I do not want to go alone.  I haven’t trusted one after what one of them did to my husband William.”

   With a slight look of alarm and concern, Sister Aubrey Noelle asked, “If you do not mind me asking, what happened to your husband?”  

    “Well Sister William had complained for some time pain on his right side.  We went to a doctor and he said to him that it was nothing.  The pain got worse and worse and we went back to the doctor and as usual we got told the same thing that it was nothing just strain from the work he did on the farm.  He got real sick and he was passing out and we decided to go to the hospital.  When we got there they thought it was a appendicitis and did emergency surgery on him.  They didn’t know until they opened him up that it was late.  His appendix ruptured and the infection had spread into his body and he became septic.  He died the next day. That was fifteen years ago.  Had the doctor we had took the time to examine him properly we could have caught it on time and may have still been alive today.  In May, we would have celebrated our fifty second wedding anniversary.  Since the day he died, I lost my trust in doctors and if it wasn’t for the fact I was hospitalized, I never would have known I was a diabetic hence why I have you now.”

     “Ethel I am so sorry what happened to your husband.  Please understand not all doctors are like that quack that you and your husband had put your trust in.  I am going to make it my top priority that you do not get such a doctor.  If you do decide to go, if you don’t like what he is suggesting for you to do, we can always go to another doctor.  I want one that you feel comfortable with and that you can trust.  Your health depends on it.  I as a nurse can only do so much.   Any changes that need to be made in your medication and primary care has to come from a doctor.”

     “I know Sister and to be honest, if I had to do this, I am glad I have you as a nurse to be there and help me.”

   “That is what I and the other sisters are here for Ethel.”

   “That I am grateful for. Now Sister drink your tea before it gets cold.”

   “Yes Mame.” Said the Sister.

    As Sister Aubrey Noelle drank her tea, she in her mind gave small words of thanks to Jesus.  What she first interpreted as a prayer at the beginning of her visit would in reality be considered a small miracle.  It was a good visit.

    After her visit with Mrs. Swank, Sister Aubrey Noelle went back to the convent to reload her bag for the next appointment.  She was informed by Sister Germaine that her next appointment was canceled.  Mrs. Keeley to whom she had been her patient for the past year had died in her sleep.  Though she felt saddened by the news, Mrs. Keeley was in her nineties and was relieved to find out that she passed peacefully in her sleep.  Her next appointment was not due to be seen for another two hours.  She explained to the head nun what had transpired during her visit with Mrs. Swank and had asked for permission to go to St. Luke’s Hospital to see if she could get a referral for a doctor for Mrs. Swank.  Sister Germaine gave the Sister permission to get a doctor for her patient. 

     Sister Aubrey Noelle went across the road into the hospital and within fifteen minutes was given the name of a Doctor Chester Bradley.  He was a doctor was a specialist in Geriatric Medicine and came highly recommended by the hospital because he was very good at handling difficult patients.  She was then given the address to his office as well as his telephone number. 

    She then took the information and went back to the convent to pick up her bag then proceeded to the jeep and then drove to his office in Kembleford.  Upon entering the office, she noticed the care that the doctor took in making sure that his waiting room was not only comfortable; but also, designed to make accessible to the elderly any needs that they had.  Located next to the steps to the entranceway of his office was a ramp.  She noticed that in the water closet, there were grab bars mounted on either of the walls where the toilet was.  She also noticed the closet was wide enough to accommodate a wheelchair.  The sink was lowered to allow a wheel chair bound patient to wash his or her hands.  Sister Aubrey Noelle was even impressed to see that the waiting room furniture was at proper levels to insure that patients could get up and down from the furniture with ease.

     After inspecting the waiting room and its’ amenities, Sister Aubrey Noelle approached the desk to book quickest available appointment for Mrs. Swank.  She was happy to find out that she God was smiling on the both of them.  There was a cancelation and the next available appointment was this coming Wednesday at two o’clock.  The time was perfect.  She could bring Mrs. Swank to and from the appointment and have time to make it back to the convent for the afternoon prayer. 

   Sister Aubrey Noelle took note in her small notebook that she carried around with her the appointment date and time and thanked the receptionist upon leaving the office.  As she walked out of the office and onto the street she noticed a police officer standing next to the jeep.  He had in his hand, his citation book and was ready to fill out a ticket.  She approached the officer.  She saw the look of shock on his face because he was expecting to see a soldier not a Dominican Sister wearing a white habit and veil.

    “Can I help you Officer?” Asked Sister Aubrey Noelle.  

    “Is this your jeep Sister?”

   “Yes it is Officer.  What seems to be the problem?”

   “You are illegally parked.” Said the Officer.

   “Officer I mean do disrespect but how am I illegally parked?  I don’t see any signs telling me I can’t park here.”

   “You are parked in the right space Sister but the jeep is too far from the curb.  It is in the way of anybody trying to pass this section.  I am sorry Sister but I have to write you a ticket.”

   The police officer brought the sister to the back of the jeep and showed her how far off she was.  She could tell when she looked at the sidewalk.  She knew that she couldn’t dispute the ticket and breathed an embarrassed sign.

    “I take it you have never driven here before Sister.  I can also tell from your accent that parking rules are different where you come from.  You’re American aren’t you?”

    “Yes I am Officer.  I do not see that as an excuse though. If I am wrong then I deserve the ticket.”

   “You know Sister, most people wouldn’t admit to that.  If you were anybody else I would slap you with the ticket but seeing that you are new here and not used to how these streets are like.  I am going to let you off with a warning but I would suggest sister that next time you park, just be more mindful on how far you are from the curb.”

    “Sir thank you for your leniency.  I never got your name Sir.” 

“I am sorry.  Let me introduce myself to you Sister.  My name Daniel.  Sargent Daniel Goodfellow.”

“Well Sargent, judging from what I have witnessed here today, your name fits you.”

 “Why thank you Sister. I will say though, a Dominican Sister in a green Army jeep well, it is an odd combination.”

  Sister Aubrey Noelle chuckled and smiled and replied. “I know it is Sargent however it will be a very valuable vehicle to have this winter just in case I ever need to get to a patient and the weather is inclement.  You never know what Mother Nature will give us.”

   “Yes you never know. Now drive safely and park more wisely next time Sister.  The next officer may not be so lenient towards you.”

   “Will do Officer.  You have wonderful and blessed day.”

   “Same to you Sister.  Same to you.”

    As Sister Aubrey Noelle drove off she could see in the rear view mirror Sargent Goodfellow shaking his head and chuckling to himself.  She didn’t feel one bit of offense to that because she was just grateful for not getting the ticket. 

    She looked at the watch from the Presbytery and noticed that she had less than five minutes to get to her appointment which was on the other end of the village.  She drove as quickly and as safely as the law would allow and ended up being five minutes late to her appointment.  She felt disappointed in herself because she has never in all the years she has been a nurse, has never been late in getting to her patients.  In fact, she had a very bad habit of being early much to some of her patients chagrin.

     She quickly got out of the jeep and ran to the door. She caught her breath as she knocked on the door.  Her next patient Mrs. Collins who was scheduled for a prenatal visit did not answer the door.  Sister Aubrey Noelle knocked again and there was still no answer.  She then looked through the windows and noticed that there were no lights on or motion of any kind.  She was surprised because her appointment with Mrs. Collins occurs at the same day and the same time.  Her patient had never missed an appointment and knew that if there was going to be a change, she had confidence in Mrs. Collins to know that she would have called to cancel. 

   She heard behind her fast clicking on the pavement.  It was Mrs. Collins running to her home.   She didn’t want the eight month pregnant woman to run and possibly fall.

    “Mrs. Collins it’s okay.  You don’t need to run; you’re not that late. In fact you came at good time.  I was running late myself.   Let me help you with those bag of groceries.  You shouldn’t be doing this at this stage in your pregnancy.”

    “I know Sister but I had to get a few things for supper tonight.  My husband would normally get them for me at this time during the day but he is running late and I wanted to get his supper done on time.”

    “Mrs. Collins you know we do more than just plain nursing for you.  If you are ever in this situation again.  Just let me know. It would no inconvenience for me to go to the shop and get whatever you need.  I would rather see you at home resting versus you running from place to place and risk you falling.  Understand the same things that the midwives from the National Service do we do. That even includes things that one would think we wouldn’t do.  Going to the shop real quick is something we can do for you.”

   “Okay Sister, I promise I will never do that again.”

   “Good see that you don’t. I care about your health and the health of your unborn baby. Let’s get started shall we?”

    Mrs. Collins was instructed by Sister Aubrey Noelle to lay down on her bed as she checked for the baby’s heartbeat.  She then measured her belly to check to see the baby’s growth. She next did a small urine test to check for any signs of any problems that could affect the mother and the baby.  Everything checked out perfectly.  They then discussed diet and any other issues that the first time mother had to which there were few.  The appointment ended on a happy note and the Sister left the home feeling relieved that the day was over and her patient was safe.

    Sister Aubrey Noelle looked at the clock at the Presbytery and saw that she had some time to spare.  She was glad because she was craving a cigarette and wanted to unwind a little bit from her day.  She found what she thought was a fairly deserted area of the village and she parked the jeep, put her hand underneath her seat and felt for her pack and her box of matches.  She then took a cigarette out of the pack and put it in her mouth.  She then took a match from its’ box and struck it on its’ side and lit up her cigarette. 

   On the first drag, the Sister decided to stretch her muscle and felt them release its’ stiffness which felt pretty good.  On the second drag, she enjoyed the taste, feel, and smell of her cigarette. She was just about to roll her eyes with enjoyment until she heard a woman scream at her.

   “Sweet Jesus; Mother Mary and Joseph!  A nun! A Dominican smoking a cigarette no less! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! What would Mother Agnes say about this?”

    The Sister turned to the left and saw a short older woman in her sixties with an Irish accent glaring at her as she walked up to the jeep.  She was carrying a basket that from what Sister Aubrey Noelle could see looked like there was a batch of Strawberry Scones.

    “How dare you! A nun.  You are supposed to be holding yourself to higher standards than that.  You represent your sisters and the way you are acting right now young lady you are not acting in the way a nun in your order should!”

     All Sister Aubrey Noelle could do is sit in her jeep and look as stunned as a deer whose eyes were hit with the headlights of a car.  She struggled for the words to say or at least an explanation to why she was seen smoking a cigarette.

   “Madame I am sorry you caught me in this position but I thought that if I were to smoke, I thought I chose an area of the village that was more private.  I fully understand my position and that is why I chose the area that I did.”

    “That doesn’t matter Sister.  You should know better.  People look up to you; you know.  I expected a Sister in your position would have understood that.”

    “I do Madame more than you understand.  If you do not mind me asking, may I ask to whom I am speaking to?”

   “You are speaking to Mrs. Bridget McCarthy.  I am the parish secretary at St. Mary’s Presbytery.  It is a shame I would have to meet you in such a matter. I have a good mind to go the phone and ring up Mother Superior and let her know just what exactly you do in between patients. ”

    “Please Mrs. McCarthy don’t do that.  If Mother Agnes finds out she may not let me do my work with my patients.  Don’t let this one indiscretion stop me from doing my work. Please Mrs. McCarthy don’t let my patients pay for my mistake? Please.”

  As Sister Aubrey Noelle was pleading with Mrs. McCarthy she saw coming from the right of her none other than her knight in shining crucifix.

    “Is every all right?” Asked Father Brown.

   “Look at her Father!  Her a nun partaking in such a dirty habit.”

   “Father it was just only one cigarette.  I just wanted it to relax after a busy day.  I promise that I will not do this again in such a public place. Please Father, she is threatening to tell Mother Agnes on me.  If she finds out, she may not let me go out here and do my work.  I can’t get caught.  If I do then I will let all of my patients down.  They depend on me to nurse them during their time of need.”

   Father Brown raised his hand in front of him as a gesture to let Sister Aubrey Noelle know that she had said enough.  He then looked at Mrs. McCarthy and said,” Mrs. McCarthy there are other things in this world that the Sister could have done.  Having a cigarette is by no means the most horrible thing that can be done.  She tried to do this in what she thought was a private place and if she would have known the area a little bit better she would have gone to a better place and you would have not known the difference.  Please allow the Sister to continue on with her good work.  Like myself, you have even stated that you were impressed about the work she and the rest of the sisters have done here for the area and its’ people.”

    “But Father a nun who smokes?” asked Mrs. McCarthy.

    “Mrs. McCarthy I am going to ask you nicely not to say anything concerning what you have witnessed.  The last thing we need is to have the good Sister here be denied from doing God’s work.”

   “Okay just this once I will not say anything but mind you this Sister Aubrey Noelle, if I catch you again I will have no compunction but to ring up Mother Agnes and let her know just what I saw. Do you understand?”

    “Yes, Mrs. McCarthy, I understand.”

    Mrs. McCarthy left both Father Brown and Sister Aubrey Noelle in a huff and one could hear the loud clicking of her heels when she left.  The Sister looked at Father Brown.

   “Thank you Father, you are a life saver.  Is there anything I can do to repay my debt to you?”

   Father Brown looked at her and smiled, “Why yes Sister there are a few things. Number one I ask of you that if you are going to light up, please choose a more discreet area in which to do so. If you do not know of such areas, just ask me and I will tell you where they are. Number two, I have been wanting a ride from your jeep ever since I have seen you drive it.  Would you do me the honor and drive me back to the presbytery?”

  “Father, it would be an honor.”

   Sister Aubrey Noelle decided to take the longer route back to the presbytery so that Father Brown could enjoy more time in the jeep. 

   “I haven’t ridden in one of these since the war Sister.  Thank you very much for the ride.  Just to let you know that I will be inviting you at some later date for tea but I am going to wait until Mrs. McCarthy calms down for a bit.  I would hate to see her start up on you again.”

   “That is perfectly fine Father.  I can understand to some degree why she acted that way.  People like her look upon people in our positions and because of it expect us to live up to certain standards.  When we don’t, the feel let down.  I do not blame her for feeling that in way to some degree.”

   “I am glad you are very understanding but I must be off, I have my hominy to write for this Sunday’s mass.  I think I will call Mother Agnes up at some point and invite the Order to come and celebrate mass with us here at St. Mary’s. ”

  “I would like that very much Father.  I hope that it becomes possible in the very near future.  I will leave you now so you can resume the work you have to do.  It was good seeing you again and I hope at some point very soon we meet again.”

  “The pleasure was mine Sister.  Now you go and have a blessed day.”

“You also Father.”

 As Sister Aubrey Noelle was turning around to head back to the convent she looked in her rear view mirror and saw Father Brown stand and smile as she drove away.  She in her diary chalked up the day as a day she drove on a road that started out well paved with some potholes.  

 


	8. The Dreaded Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some roads or detours have to be taken even though one doesn't want to. Aubrey Noelle has to do as such. She also has to along the way help navigate others. How does she do so and travel it well?

                                                                           Chapter 8- The Dreaded Detour

      Today Sister Aubrey Noelle wishes she did have to do what she has to do and go where she has to go.  Most visits to the prison in Gloucestershire are for the most part happier occasions because it is a day that Mrs. Swank gets to see her son.  The Sister has made it her duty that after Sunday Mass she gets into the jeep and goes to Ethel’s house to drive her for the highly anticipated visits.  It put joy into Aubrey Noelle’s heart to see her beloved friend smile and with a twinkle in eye as she got into the jeep.  She wishes that today was one of those days but unfortunately, it is not. 

   Today she goes to the prison alone.  She is still running through her head on how she is to tell Mr. Gordon Swank the sad news.

    She arrives at a parking space near the prison and negotiates parallel parking the jeep.  She turns off the ignition and breaths a long loud breath and looking at the door.  She gets out of the jeep, and makes her way to the door and towards the guards and asks for Gordon. She briefly explains to the guard what is happening and he has her escorted to Gordon Swank’s cell.     

She enters the cell and sitting on the bed is a short, balding man in his forties. He looks at her and can tell by the worried look on her face she doesn’t want to be doing what she is doing.  

   “Hey Gordon.”

  “Sister you don’t look so good today.  I take it that you’ve come to talk about Ma.  Is she dead?”

   “She is alive for now Gordon but it is not looking too good for her.”

  With a look as if he is bracing himself for the worse, “What do you mean Sister?”

  “You know I that I found her doctor and that doctor looked at her problems with her hemorrhoids, He order surgery for her to help fix them.    You know how your mother is with doctors?”

   “I know Sister, go on.”

  Aubrey Noelle tried to keep a compose look but Gordon could see she was trying to be strong and hold back her tears. She sat next to Gordon on the bed and took Gordon’s hand into hers.

  “Gordon when they opened her up, they found cancer.  It was so blatant that they could see it with the naked eye and a biopsy wouldn’t have changed the outcome.  They did what they could do to fix the problem but not much could be done but to close her up and make her as comfortable as possible.  I have come here not only to tell you but I need your help.  I need your advice.  Your mother doesn’t know yet and I don’t know how to tell her.  I am afraid that if I do, she will digress further and faster.  I also feel that it isn’t my place to tell her.  You are her only son, and it pains me to be here and to tell you what I have to tell you.” She said to him in a tearful voice.

  “Sister look I could tell when I saw Ma last she wasn’t doing so well.” Gordon said while holding back tears.  He looked at Aubrey Noelle and asked, “How much time does she have left?”

    “Gordon if I could tell you I would.  I don’t know.  But I will tell you one thing, as long as she is alive and able I am going to bring her to you.”

    He looked at her and as he was crying he thanked her.  “Why now does this thing have to happen?  She is dying and I can’t be there to help nurse her or to even hold her hand.  She needs me more than ever and I can’t be there. This is not fair.”

    “I wish I could answer that question you Gordon.  If I could I would.  I will tell you one thing and that is I vow to make sure that your mother is never alone. I vow to make her as comfortable as possible and to help give quality to her last days.”

   “How are you going to do that Sister?”

   “Here is where I need your help.  For now your mother is doing relatively well on her own. But I do not see that lasting for long.  I have spoken to not only the head nurse but also Mother Agnes about when the time is necessary, to bring her to our convent. Both have agreed.  We have spare beds and people available to help give her care and comfort on her final days.  I am hoping it is acceptable to you?”

   “It is more than acceptable Sister.” Gordon sniffled as he spoke.

    “I also wanted to tell you Gordon that I am coming to see you every week more if needed to let you know how she is doing especially when the time comes that she will not be able to visit you.  You will always know what is going on and will be deciding what we must do to help her.  Your input is necessary; remember that.”

     Gordon shakes his head in understanding and Aubrey Noelle breaks her composure and hugs him. As she is hugging him she feels and hears him crying.  She holds him and rubs his head until he stops crying.  “Gordon.” She said,” I am here for you too as well as the other sisters. Please know that.”

    As he grabs her tighter to him he says with his tearful voice.” I know that and thank you.”

    The guard comes up to the cell and looks at them. “Sister that is all the time you have.”

    She looks at Gordon to make sure he has some of his composure back. “I will see you soon ok.”

     As she stands and starts to walk out of the cell Gordon says, “Sister may God bless you.”

She replies, “And you especially.” 

   The Sister quickly leaves the cell and the prison and heads for the jeep.  She as carefully and quickly as possible drives out of the village and goes to a quiet spot of nature.  In that spot she allows herself to cry the tears that she was not allowed to cry earlier. 

   One would think given her past experience that caring for the dying was old hat to her but Mrs. Ethel Swank had a special place in Aubrey Noelle’s heart.   Through knowing her she got to know Gordon as well and looked to him like a familiar cousin.  A cousin who vulnerable to both situations at hand one knowing his mother is dying and two not being there in her hours of need and thirdly to which Aubrey vowed she would remedy if she can, to make sure he can go to his funeral and lay to rest when the time came.

    A week later she would work on that vow.  She along with Mother Agnes called the prison to meet with its’ governor by the name of William Holt.  Not all stories have a happy ending and this was one of them.  Under no circumstances was Governor Holt willing to allow Gordon to attend his mother’s funeral.  Aubrey Noelle argued the fact that she could understand that if Gordon was serving a prison term for committing a violent crime then it would make sense.  His crime was breaking and entering.  The Governor’s argument was that since he was a repeat offender he might try to escape after the funeral.  To no avail, a reasonable compromise could not be settled upon.

    An angry and frustrated Sister left the office and drove Mother Agnes back to the convent and was given permission to go for a ride and clear her mind.  Sister Aubrey Noelle drove into Kembleford to the local newspaper store to buy a pack of cigarettes.  While she left the store she accidently bumped into Father Brown. She excused herself but the Father saw the look on the young nun’s face and approached her while she was sitting in the jeep.

   With a concerned look upon his face Father Brown said, “Sister whatever you are feeling, you know you do not have to go through this alone.  I as well as God is here for you.”

   “I know Father.” She replied holding the tears of anger and frustration. “I just don’t know what to do about this.”

    “The Presbytery is not that far away.  Why don’t come with me and we can sit down and try to figure this out ok?” 

    “Thank You Father.  I know it is not that far away but since I am parking nearby you might as well jump in and I can drive you back.”

    “That would be wonderful Sister.”

    They made their way back to the Presbytery and Father Brown invited Sister Aubrey Noelle in.  They entered the kitchen and pointed her to a seat at the kitchen table while he filled the kettle with water to heat it. 

    “Mrs. McCarthy is gone for the day so if wish to, feel free to smoke.”

    “Thank you Father, considering the day I had today, it would be helpful.”

    She related to Father Brown what is happening to her beloved patient and how her request to the governor of the prison had yielded nothing more than her and the Swank family becoming empty handed.  She explained to the Father all of this trying to hold back tears on one part of the conversation and anger during the latter half.

    “Father I not ignorant to what the justice and correctional systems are for and know that they are necessary, but prisoners are human too.   One can make an argument and say “well, should have known that before doing what they did that put them there,” but I would have had to think that in certain circumstances especially when it comes to family they could and should make some exceptions. My worry is this that on one of these visits, this may be the last time a son may see his mother.  I couldn’t imagine what that would feel like.  I know if it was me and I was told that my own father was sick or dying, I would get on the first ship back to America to be with him in his final hours despite the fact I haven’t been home in years.”

    Father Brown listened as he took the tea pot and filled it with loose tea.  He then nodded as he was filling the teapot the hot water.  He looked at her with serious concern as the then grabbed the ashtray from the counter and handed it to her.

     “Sister, I can understand how you feel the way you feel.  If we lived in a more compassionate world then this wouldn’t be such an issue.  Being that it is not, we have live within its’ confines however, sometimes what we may think is not possible, God finds a way to make it so despite the odds.” Father Brown said as he was pouring a cup of tea for her then handed her the cup.

  “I don’t see how that can be so Father.  I have done all that I can and got help from all that I could gather to help them but to no avail.  I will just have to pray on it and hope God shows me the proper path.”

    As he went into the refrigerator for the milk he pointed to the sugar bowl and said, “Aubrey Noelle, who says that going to the shop to buy a pack of cigarettes yields more than satisfying your habit? I think I know a way. Now just drink your tea and enjoy your digestive biscuits.  I have a phone call to make.  I will return shortly.”

    The Sister made up her tea and felt the comfort of the warm cup against her lips then opened her pack of cigarettes then put one to her lips and lit it up.   She hear in the background him saying to whomever was the caller on the other end, “I will see you in a few. Thank you for your help.”  Then he hung up the telephone.

   “I have another guest that may be coming to help us with the situation at hand.  She will be getting back to us shortly to see what can be done.”

    “Father thank you so much.  If anything can be done it would be a miracle.  I understand in reality it may not change the situation.  Governor Holt is not the most compassionate person I have ever met. I know that is horrible for me to say but it is what I have experienced when dealing with him.”

   “Your argument is well founded.  I have had dealings with him from time to time when I have been called help the inmates during times of need.  I have however seen that sometimes and the occasions are rare, that he can be quite helpful.”

    An hour passed by.  Sister Aubrey Noelle was prepared for the fact that the solution if there was going to be one, may not happen today.  She was about to give up and go back to the convent when she heard a distinct sound of a low rumbling sound of an automobile engine.  Next she heard the doors of this auto opening open then shut then the clicking of high heels on the pavement. Before the guest could knock on the door, Father Brown sprang up from his chair and answered the door. She then heard two familiar voices that were not of the Father.  One was female and the other male.  All three entered the kitchen

   Aubrey Noelle got up to show respect for newly arrived the guest.

   “Milady it is good to see you.”

     The Sister quickly took inventory of who arrived.  She noticed that Sid Carter had also joined them.

   “Oh Sister please be seated. Here in this kitchen, formalities are not required.  I understand you had a problem with Heartless Holt today?”

   “Yes I did.”

  “Well Sister you do not have to worry about the issue at hand.  I had a good talk with him and unless he wants a certain matter discussed with his superiors who handle His Majesty’s Prisons, then he better find a way for Mr. Gordon Swank to not only see dying mother during her last hours but also to attend her funeral.” With a controlled angry voice, “How could anyone deny a son and his mother their last moments together?  No!   That will not happen. Not while I am Countess!”

   “Was a way found?” asked Father Brown.

   “Absolutely!  He said he will comply and when the Sister says so, two guards will accompany Mr. Swank to his mother’s bedside as well as to the funeral.  I will also be paying for all funeral arrangements.  I have known Ethel Swank for years and she is a wonderful lady.  She has gone through a lot and needs all the help she can get.  I hear Sister that you and your order will be taking her to the convent in her need of hospice?”

   Sister Aubrey Noelle said as she was nodding her head up and down. “Absolutely I will.  She is dear to my heart and she is alone.  There will come a time she will need around the clock nursing and I want to make sure she gets it.  I don’t want her to be alone during that time and have made every concession possible to make sure that I keep that promise to not only to her son but to her well.”

  “Sister.” Lady Felicia said, “It is blessing for me to know that the nurses of your order are here in the Cotswolds.  I can see now how sisters like you have earned all the accolades that you and your sisters receive.”

  “Milady, I thank you for your praise but we don’t do it for the accolades but for the honor to serve God and humanity.  To see the look of basic comfort on the faces of the people we care for is the reward we get if we are inclined to look for it.”

  “Then dear Sister you are in the right place and I thank you.”

  “The pleasure is mine Milady.” Sister Aubrey Noelle said with a smile.

   Sister Aubrey at the corner of her eye saw the clock.  Four thirty had arrived and she knew that in the next half hour, she was expected to be at afternoon prayer.  She thanked everybody for their help and started to approach the door.   Before she got to the door she heard. “May I escort you to your vehicle Sister?” She turned around and saw the question was asked by Sid. She looked at Father Brown for approval.  With the look of approval in the Father’s face, she nodded to Sid and he made his way to the door and both of them walked down the path to the jeep.

   “I am glad you are there for Mrs. Swank.  She was sure good to me when I first came to Kembleford. You know I stayed with them when I was boy during the war.  When I came to stay with her and Mr. Swank it was during the time I had lost both of my parents to the Blitz.  They treated me like a son during a time when I needed parents.  Gordon was the big brother I never had.  I try when I can to see her.  I think I will try harder to see her more.  Sister is there anything else I can do for her?”

   “All I can think of Sid is to see her whenever you can.  Is that your picture I saw on her mantle? I thought it may have been Gordon’s but the clothing that was worn looked too new.”

  “Yeah that was me.  It was taken on my birthday.  She had to sneak around a bit but she managed to find somebody who would sell some icing sugar for my cake.  You know she could have gotten arrested for that being it was illegal to have icing sugar.  She risked jail time in order to make my birthday special.  I never forgot that.”

   “Sid, Ethel is a very special lady.  I am honored to be her nurse.  Anything anybody could do for her would be more than welcomed.”

   “You know Sister, if I ever need a nurse, I hope I get you.  I know that if I had you I would be well cared for.  I know Mr. Newton is glad to have ya.  He looks so much better then when George and his Mrs first got him.  You now see him out and about at the Red Lion.”

   “Why thank you Sid.” Sister Aubrey Noelle said with a smile on her face. “Mr. Newton is a wonderful, sweet old man.  I am glad we are able to give him the comfort and care he deserves. I enjoy caring for him and I like George and his wife.  They treat me so well when I go the Red Lion.”

    They approached the jeep and he opened the door for her and then offered her hand to help her into the jeep.  She took his hand and got into the jeep. She looked at him and saw his handsome smile.  Sister Aubrey Noelle caught herself looking at him and felt a small feeling of guilt.  She thanked him as he shut the door.  As she drove off she reminded she is a nun and she belongs to God.   

    During a visit to Ethel, it happened.  Aubrey Noelle noticed that Ethel was struggling to keep her balance as she walked.  She caught Ethel before she nearly fell while trying to make herself from the bathroom to the kitchen table.   

   “Oh my God Ethel are you okay?”

   “Sister I am fine.  I am a bit dizzy.  I have been like this for a bit. Don’t worry yourself about me.  I will be fine.”

    “A while?  How long has been a while Ethel.  You should have told me.”

   “Sister I am fine.  Don’t worry about me.  I have been like this for a few weeks now.”

  “Ethel you need to tell me about things like this.   If anything like this happens again you need to tell me.”

   “Ok then Sister let me tell you what else I know.  I know that I am dying!  Don’t deny it Sister, I can see it on your face.  I have known ever since I came home from the hospital.”

   Sister Aubrey Noelle looked at Ethel with a stunned look on her face and looking for the words. She sat next to Ethel being quiet and held her hand.

   “I didn’t know how to tell you Ethel.” She finally said. “How do you tell someone that they are dying?  How do you do so and do so without breaking their spirit.  To tell that person and hope that they do not give up and die sooner than later.  How do you do that?”

   “You just tell them.” Ethel said. She looked into Sister Aubrey Noelle’s eyes and saw her fighting back her tears. “Now, now Sister.  I knew this was coming.  I knew it before I went to that doctor you found for me.  Don’t cry sister.  I will be all right.  I lived a good life and will make the best of it.  I will see my Gordon as much as my body will allow me to and be all right with that.  I want you to know something, that if I had to have this happen to me, at least I have you to help me with this.” Ethel then continued with a small chuckle in her voice.  “I won’t lie to ya Sister, I am scared.  I haven’t always been a good girl. I hope I am not going to pay for having a little bit of fun.”

  Aubrey Noelle looked at her at her with a sense of relief and chuckled back at her, “Ethel I think you will find God is more forgiving than you understand.”

   “I hope so Sister, it was at the time pretty fun.”

   The Sister smiled at her and hugged her and continued on with their usual visit. 

   Aubrey Noelle came to see Ethel twice a day.  One as a usual visit and another to see if she was still safe.  A neighbor also checked in more frequently.  Two months later, it became evident that Ethel could no longer be left alone for long periods of time.  It started by the sisters taking turns to see her.  As promised, Sister Aubrey Noelle would go to the prison and give Gordon any and all reports to how his mother’s heath was.

    On a visit by Mother Agnes she determined that it was time for Mrs. Swank to stay with the sisters at the convent and received hospice.  Ethel’s doctor would take time from his practice to come see her.   Ethel was never alone and sisters did everything in their power to make sure she was welcomed, cared for and given comfort.  She was quickly slipping away.  Her time was near. 

   The call was made and Gordon was escorted to his mother’s bedside for one last mother and son visit.  Aubrey Noelle motioned the sisters to leave them alone but told Gordon that if she is needed she will be in the hall.  Two hours later, she was called for by a guard.  She walked in and saw Gordon sobbing and holding his mother.  Ethel was gone.

   She went to the bedside though both were saddened with grief a look of relief was seen on Gordon’s face.  “She is not suffering anymore and is in peace.  She will be with Dad soon.  I am glad about that.”

   All Sister Aubrey Noelle could do was remain brave, hold back her tears which she did and nod her head in agreement. 

   “Sister I want to thank you for all that you and the sisters here have done for her.  You have no idea how much ease you have given me by knowing that she was cared for her at the convent.”

  “Gordon your mother was adored here by all who knew her.  She gave us the gift of her presence.  I know her presence was a gift to me.  I thank her for that.”

   “Sister can you do for me one more favor?

  “Anything Gordon.  What is it?”

“Mother told me how beautifully you play the violin.  She told me you used to play her favorite song you know Silent O’Myle. Can you play it for her at her funeral?”

  “I would be honored to Gordon.”

  Gordon lovingly placed his mother in bed and closed her eyes.  Both he and Aubrey Noelle covered her with the sheet and walked out of the room.  She then nodded to Sister Germaine to call the doctor to issue the death certificate then Father Brown to give her last rights.  Aubrey Noelle wanted to make sure Gordon was gone before the funeral home came to pick up her body. 

   The evening after the funeral, Aubrey Noelle was seen on the tower smoking a cigarette thinking about what had transpired.  Her violin was in its’ case and as she looked upon the side of the tower she spotted a white dove perched and looking at her.  She took the violin out of its’ case and put it to her shoulder and chin.  As she tightened up her bow and rosined it, could not bring herself to play that song.  THAT song she could never play well at least for now.  It was tainted by sadness and grief.  No another song was coming out and wanted to be played and heard.  She found “the Swan” by Saint-Saens was flowing out of her and it suited the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have put in these notes the two songs that are part of the chapter. If one could make a sound track for their work I would add these two songs.   
> Track 1=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgMe130ziL0  
> Track 2=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXAlznKcJvA  
> I dedicate this chapter to my grandmother Gladys Violette. She was a big influence in my life and taught me how to be a strong woman. She was one of the last of the Grande Dame Matriarchs. She was a midwife hence my inspiration for Sister Aubrey Noelle/Beatrice Martin. She diagnosed with colon cancer in the same way and circumstances in which I wrote for Ethel Swank. She like Ethel fought hard to remain on this planet in the same way my grandmother did. They gave her 3 months to live and she defied the odds and lived a year and a half.


	9. A road taken while under the influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Aubrey Noelle is wrestling with herself as she tries to journey along her day. What she can't tell is whether it is PMS or not.

 

                                                               A road that dips and turn and dips and turns

 

     Three months had passed since the day she helped lay her friend to rest.  The Sister who had respected Gordon’s wishes which was to allow him some time alone to grieve thought that it was time to visit him to see how he was doing.  She had planned to during the day’s visits to go to a phone booth and call the prison to see if he would be willing to take visitors.  Aubrey Noelle had worried about him and wanted to see how he was fairing and if possible try to cheer him up if he was open to it.

   Her day started as normal, up at four a.m. She got up and washed and dressed for the day.  Moose as usual didn’t want to move from his position and calmly resisted any attempt to move. 

   “You know Moose if you were any calmer you would be dead.”

   Moose continued to sleep unmoved by her words and with a bit of resistance in his face remained unmoved.  She knew with him when it was and not time to battle so she cleaned his litterbox and opened up a can of cat food.  His ears then his head perked up upon hearing the sound of the seal being broken from the can.  By the time she had filled his dish he had managed to spring to life as if he was Jesus rising from the dead and quickly sprang from the bed and started to purr and rub her leg. 

   “Well one battle easily won.  Moose I would have hated to use the technique you hate. “

   If all else failed, she knew   he hated to be held like a baby then getting little fast kisses.  Every time she did that, all he would do is give her a pissy face, then take his paw and push her face away.  If all else had failed to work, then he resort to struggling in her arms until he got away from her.  Though she knew he hated it, there was a small sense of cruel fun she had in doing so. 

   As she left her room and proceeded down the hall, she could hear him scratching at the door and meowing loudly.  She had forgotten that he also had to perform his duties in the convent. She circled back and let him out.  He looked at her with his little angry pissy face and ran ahead of her.  He had to make his rounds to the ladies or what was in his mind his duties.  In reality, he knew that he could scrounge from the sisters extra treats that normally Aubrey Noelle would not give him.  It explains at least why he feels heavier as of late and while at breakfast, she saw that he did not disappoint.  I guess the bit of kippers he got was proof that.

   As she walked to the chapel, she greeted the day with the smell of fresh dew and the sun starting to pierce through the horizon.  This morning was different.  The enthusiasm she counted on every day was muted.   She shrugged it off to just waking up on the wrong side of the bed and comforted herself in knowing that once prayer had begun, she would be back to normal. 

   She entered the chapel and sat down to wait for prayer to begin.  She looked at the large crucifix on the altar and the stained glass windows behind it.  She always looked at these items with elation from time to time.  Not today.  “Maybe I am coming down with something?” she thought to herself. “Maybe that time of the month is coming soon?  Yes, maybe that is it. This will soon pass and everything will be normal again.  Just be patient with yourself.” As she reassured herself while waiting.  The Sister felt a sense of guilt and she felt humiliated by it.  The object of faith on this day felt like ordinary objects in a way one would look upon a cup or a lamp, objects that are just there with no real purpose other than what it was intended for. 

     While waiting she offered prayers asking for forgiveness though it felt halfhearted.  “I can’t dwell on this. This time will pass. It is not the first time I have had this happen and I am sure it may not be the last. ” she said to herself.   

     The other sisters entered the chapel and prayer started.  For the time being, Sister Aubrey Noelle was successful in pushing aside her thoughts.  Prayer and the rest of the morning progressed as usual.  First with breakfast with her fellow sisters then a short meeting with the nursing order followed by a short briefing on any changes in the care of her patients. 

   Today she was to meet with Mr. Newton as usual.  His visits were always enjoyable to her.   She could always count on her bi weekly dose of flirtation and as ever the best cup of coffee in the village. 

    Her second visit was a prenatal visit with Mrs. Collins.  Sister Aubrey Noelle looked at the assignment with wonderment because it was not that long ago she remembered helping her give birth to her son and had been there afterwards for all of their post-natal visits. She shook her head, then chuckled herself as she said to herself, “The beauty of being Catholic.”   

   Sister Aubrey Noelle murmured to herself a “hum” and slightly jerked her head a back.  On the list was an elderly patient by the name of Mrs. Goodfellow.  She had just arrived home from a hospital stay.  She a few weeks back suffered a stroke and was cared for at home by her daughter in law and needed a few visits to make sure she was receiving proper care and to keep an eye on any chance of remission to hospital. 

   She filled up her bag with items she would need for the day and headed out towards the jeep and drove off.  On her way to the Red Lion, she drove by a woman pushing a pram and inside of it was a pair of beautiful twin girls.  She remembered helping the woman a few months back give birth to those beautiful little infants.  This birth came to her within a week after Mrs. Swank had passed away.  It was a reminder that where there is death ends a life; birth gives it.  With this life is at balance.  The slight thought also entered into Sister Aubrey Noelle’s mind.  The thought of what it would be like to birth a child; to be the giver of life?  What it would feel like to be that young lady pushing the pram down the road?  She shook her head as if to break her from the lull she had put herself in.  “Good God.  Why am I thinking of this right now.  Holy God has given me a life that is different from her but in a way, better.  My life serves a purpose.  My purpose is to heal when I can, help bring life into or out of the world and above all, serve God the Holy.  Can anything else replace that? No. It can’t.”

    She was grateful when she entered upon the path that lead up to the Red Lion.  “Finally! A chance to concentrate on something else.  Maybe this is what I need in order to change my train of thought.” She thought to herself.

     It was early and the pub was not open.  She walked to the back and knocked on the door.  She heard loud footsteps approaching the door and the creaking of the door.  Stood before her was George. 

   “Sister it is good to see you this morning.  I have just brewed a pot of coffee in the percolator for you.  Come in and take a load off for a few.  Dad is in the bathroom and will be out in a few.”

     “Thank you George a cup of coffee would be wonderful.  How is your Dad doing? It has been a while. Is there any changes I need to know about?”

    “Nope.  Nothing has changed with Dad.  He is going to be happy to see you.  He has been crabbing to the other sisters that you give him the best care plus he always tells me and the Mrs that the other sisters are not as fun as you are.“

    “I am sorry I couldn’t come to care for him as I had wished and promised but I was caring for another patient and..”

    “I know Mrs. Swank; we all heard about that.  She was a good lady.  She could be a bit feisty but a good woman never the less.   You also could count on her when things got rough for somebody.  She was always there to do what she could when she could.  She will be missed.”

   “Yeah she will.” The Sister said as she shook her head with a slight look of sadness in her face.

   The sound of a toilet flushing was the next thing Sister Aubrey Noelle heard and some scuffling of feet.

   “Mr. Newton?”

   “I’m coming! I’m coming!  I am an old man you know.  What do you think I am twenty one?  Time is irrelevant to me at this point.”

   Sister Aubrey Noelle put her head down while to suppress her laughter to which she was unsuccessful at.  A small giggle could be heard coming from her mouth.

   George quickly interjected, “I think he thinks Sister Madeline is going to care for him today.  She is a good nurse and all but she does tend to rush her appointment with him.”     

    The Sister looked at George and mouthed the words. “I know. I know.”  

The scuffling of feet could be heard louder and louder as Mr. Newton proceeded down to the hall and into the kitchen.  He looked up and saw the Sister there.  He eyes started to twinkle upon sight of her.

    He smiled at her and said,” Well, well the convent finally got sense and brought me back my girl.  It is about time you showed up!  Where have you been?  I have been looking for you to show up for some time now.  Thought you found yourself a bloke and ran off with him.”

   “No I didn’t.  Now stop being silly Mr. Newton and get over here so I can take a look at you.”

    “Well with a pretty girl like you and at my age, silly is all I’ve got.”

    “Mr. Newton you must be getting better.”

     “Why are you saying that Sister?”

    “Because you are acting more fresh.”

     “I must be fresh because I just took a bath last night so I must at least smell it.”

    Sister Aubrey Noelle shook her head, smiled and started laughing as she started opening up her bag to take out the supplies she needed to treat him.  “Now you hush up you.”

     Mr. Newton sat down on a chair, looked at Sister Aubrey Noelle and said, “Well Sister I got to do things from time to time to keep the ticker ticking.  There I go again flirting with one of God’s wives.  I better see Father Brown soon and confess.  I sure don’t want to die and see God.  I don’t know if he is a jealous husband or not and I do not want to take my chances and find out so I better get right with him.”

    The Sister looked at him then shook her head and proceeded with the examination. She was happy to see that all except one wound was healed.  She motioned him to the sofa in the living room to which he proceeded to unbutton his pants and then lay to the side.  She was elated to see that what was once a very deep wound that exposed his tailbone, was now a wound that was only a quarter of a centimeter thick. 

  “Oh Mr. Newton, you have come a long way.  I remembered how this looked when I first saw you and now look at it, the time will not be long until it will be all healed.”

    She proceeded to clean the wound as normal then soaked a gauze pad with iodine to cover the wound and then finished dressing the wound. 

   “Yeah but Sister just because I am healing, don’t you think you are getting rid of me just yet.  I will fake sick if I have to.”

    “Mr. Newton! Don’t you dare!”

    “Well Sister take your pick. Either I fake sick or follow you home.”

  Coming into the living room George’s wife came in. “Dad you behave!”

  “Now Corrine, haven’t I behaved most of my life?  Haven’t I been a good husband to dear mother when she was alive and a good father to you?  Haven’t I done what I could do to make sure you and you kids always had clothes on your back and food in your belly and a roof over your head? I am an old man now.  Let me have a little fun while I am still kicking around here.”

   “Dad! We will talk about this later.”

   “Alright Corrine. Yeah will talk about this later.  Doesn’t mean I will hear you but we will talk about it.”

    While Sister Aubrey Noelle cleaned up the mess and his back was still turned, Sister Aubrey Noelle looked at Corrine and mouthed the words, “thank you” as Corrine nodded to her in understanding.

     Both the Sister and Corrine helped Mr. Newton up from the sofa and to his favorite chair.   

      She looked at him and smiled and said, “Now Mr. Newton, I will see you in a few days.  Now you do what your daughter tells you and behave.”

     “Sister why do you have to ask me to do things I just can’t promise?”

     “Well just make a good effort okay.  I will see you later.”

      “Well I will see you around Sister. Till we meet again I will still keep dreaming.”

      “Dreaming of what Mr. Newton?”

      “That you will give up being a nun and come run away with me.” Mr. Newton said with a gleam in his eyes.

      All Sister Aubrey Noelle could do was blush, shake her head and leave.  She left the Red Lion and proceeded to the home of Mrs. Collins.  She at this time was in the early stages of her pregnancy.  By now the Sister thought that the little boy has to be at least over a year and walking.  She was excited to see how fast the baby had grown. 

    This visit was a short one.  She saw Mrs. Collins yesterday go into the prenatal clinic at the hospital so in reality all she was to do for this visit was a simple checkup and to see how Mrs. Collins is managing thus far.  On the top of Sister Aubrey Noelle’s list was to make sure that Mrs. Collins had received yet from the rationing office her extra rations as well as finding out where either at home or the clinic did she want to give birth at. 

   As the jeep approached the home, in a pram near the door was the little Newton boy.  She said to herself, “Dear God he has grown. She again got out of the jeep and into the cottage.  Upon approaching the door she knelt down and put herself eye to eye with the boy.  Her eyes widened to be saucer like and her face lit up.

   “Look you little one.  You have gotten so big.  Yes you have.  You have grown handsome too.”

   The little boy looked at her with amazement then smiled at her and giggled.

   Mrs. Collins on the other side of the door heard the Sister as she was baby talking to the boy and knew exactly who it was.  She proceeded to the door to open it and saw Sister Aubrey Noelle proceed to making her son laugh and giggle. 

   Mrs. Collins smiled as she looked down and said, “I was hoping to get you again Sister. Please come in I am so glad to see you.”

    “It is good to see you again Deidre.  How are you doing?”

    “Well you know Sister typical pregnancy things. Please come in.”

     Mrs. Collins motioned her hand to the Sister to come in.  Upon entering the room, she could tell that Mrs. Collins was very busy trying to keep up with the daily work of washing diapers.  The Sister was motioned to sit down to which she did. 

    “Other than typical pregnancy feelings, is there anything different that I should know about?”

    “Nothing abnormal Sister.”

     “I know that you went to the clinic yesterday but Deidre do you mind if I just do a quick exam on you?  Nothing major just checking your blood pressure and heart rate and such. I promise that I will not take too much of your time today.”

    “Oh no problem at all Sister.”

     Sister Aubrey Noelle got up and checked Mrs. Collins’ blood pressure and it was normal.  Her heart sounded great and pulse was par for the course.

    “So far so good Dee. I just have one more question for you.  Have you gotten your extra ration stamps from the ration office yet?”

    “Not yet Sister.  The doctor just notified the office.  I should be getting them shortly. In about a week I am told.”

    “That is good Dee.  Let me know though if you haven’t gotten them by the time I show up again next week.  Has the milkman been told yet?”

     “Oh yes he has and has dropped off an extra quart starting this morning.”

     “Good because you know my stance on good nutrition while pregnant.” 

    “I know, I know Sister.  You did a good job in telling me all about it when I was carrying little Kenny.”

    “I know I can be a bit of a nag but I pride myself in being through.  Have you decided on whether or not you want to give birth at home like the last time or did you want to come to the birthing clinic at the hospital?”

   “Oh birth at home as usual Sister.   It was nice to have my mother and sister there the last time and they said they would do it again.  I have also started to save newspapers. You know so that we can save on staining the bed.”

    “Good!  That is a old but good trick I learned along the way.  Well if that is the case Dee I will make sure I bring the birthing box like the last time.”

   “Well why don’t we use the one when I had little Kenny Sister?”

   “We can use some of it but I need to check both the condition of what is left in that box  plus desterilize what is in there plus I have to resupply it so it in truth I am better off just bringing in a new box.”

     “All right Sister then I can see your point. I will just put it in the same place as the last time.”

    “Okay Dee that would be wonderful.  For now, I it seems we have covered everything that I was concerned with today.  Do you have any other questions? “

 

 “No I am all set Sister.  Oh wait now where my manners?  Would you like a cupa tea before you go sister?”

  “I would love to stay Dee and next time I will make sure I do but I have another appointment that I have to go to soon.  I am running a bit late and she is a new patient who just came home from the hospital so unfortunately I have to go soon.”

   “I understand Sister.  Till we meet again, you have a good week you.”

   “Will do Dee, next time I will bring over some of the biscuits that the sisters make back at the convent.”

   “Please do!  I remember how good they were the last time you brought some.”

   Both smiled at each other as Mrs. Collins walked Sister Aubrey Noelle to her jeep.  As she drove off a feeling of guilt came over her.  Guilt brought on by a small amount of envy she had felt towards her patient.  It was and irrational feeling of envy.  She for years had gladly accepted her decision of becoming a nun.  But why now?  Her life was and is continuing to be fulfilled with the service she was doing.  She had entered the order knowing what was expected of her.  She again told herself that she was entering a bad time of the month and like any woman, you have either easy or hard periods and you get over them and life goes on as normal.  She held on to this while assuring herself that this will go away soon.

    Upon entering the home of the Goodfellows, Sgt. Goodfellow met Sister Aubrey Noelle at the door.

    “I am sorry you had to come all this way Sister.  I called the convent but see that they did not give you the message on time.”

    “What seems to be the problem Sargent?”

     “The doctors wanted to keep mother for observation for just one more day.  I will be picking her up after I get off duty tomorrow.  I again am sorry you had to come here for nothing.  But if you like, would you like to stay for a cup of tea?”

    “Thank you Sargent.  That would be lovely, thank you.  It will give me some time to speak with you and if available your Mrs to see if there is anything you need.”

    Sargent Goodfellow motioned for the Sister to come in and pointed her to a seat in the living room. 

    “How do you take your tea Sister?”

     “Oh I take it with two sugars and milk.”

     The Sargent moments later came back into the living room with a large mug of tea that was made to perfection. 

    “Sargent may I ask who will be the main care taker for your mother?”

   “Oh that would be my wife Sister but my sister lives next door to us.  All of her kids are grown and out of the house so she has the time to help my Mrs with caring for Mother.”

   “That is good.  I unfortunately do not have much information on your mother’s condition or what has been done at the hospital to help care for her.  I have some time this afternoon and if you will give me permission to, I would like to contact the doctor caring for her and see what her needs are and what supplies if any are needed to care for her.”

    “That would be wonderful if you could do that for us Sister.  Right now, me and the Mrs has been getting ready for her the downstairs bedroom for her.  We have a bathroom complete with water closet that we have been installing some equipment for so that it will make her life easier.  Sister I want you to know that we will do anything from having to put her in a home.  This cottage is hers’ and I know she wants to die in her home so anything that will make that possible I am in for.”

    “Sargent Goodfellow, I want to assure you that I agree with your desire to have your mother cared for in her home versus a nursing home.  The only way I would ever agree for a patient of mine to go to one if it is the case where your mother would require twenty four hour nursing care in order to sustain her life.  I will make it my duty to make sure that she stays in her home as long as possible.  What I do need to know is this, who is her doctor?”

    “Oh sorry I forgot to mention that earlier Sister.  Doctor Bradley is her physician.”

     “Doctor Bradley is one of the best when it comes to geriatric care.  I have had good dealings with him in the past and would be happy to contact his office this afternoon.”

     “You know Sister, I have heard good things about you around here.  I am glad that my mother has you for her nurse.  I will be looking forward to having you care for mother.”

      “I am honored that you have that much confidence in me Sargent.”

      As Sister Aubrey Noelle was finishing up her cup she noticed the clock on the wall.

    “Sargent I am honored to have had this opportunity to speak with you today and apologize for leaving so quickly but I do have to leave and get back for the afternoon prayer.  I will be looking forward to seeing you and meeting your Mrs soon.”

     “Oh I understand Sister.  I will walk you to your jeep.  I want to thank you for coming today.”

     “I am more than happy to have come today.”

     As Sargent Goodfellow walked the Sister to her jeep a slight grin came upon his face.  Sister Aubrey Noelle entered the jeep and as she started to turn the ignition, she heard a small chuckle coming from the Sargent.  She didn’t have time to ask why and left.  As she drove off Sargent Goodfellow was laughing enjoying the optics of seeing a Dominican nun wearing the white religious garb of her order driving off in a army green jeep that was fit for a battlefield rather a quiet country English road.

    Sister Aubrey Noelle made the afternoon prayer with just minutes to spare.  The gnawing feelings she had during the day later crept in after dinner.  Needing some quiet time she climbed up to the bell tower for her nightly cigarette. Moments later as she lit up and took her first drag, Sister Camille’s footsteps could be heard on the steps.  Sister Aubrey Noelle turned around and smiled at the younger nun. 

    “Hey could you use some company Aubrey?”

    “Would love some Camille. How did your day go at the hospital?”

    “Oh as usual.  Sister you haven’t been yourself for the past few weeks. Is everything all right.  I have been worried about you since your patient died.”

    “I am fine as I can be Camille.  What I am feeling I really can’t tell anybody because to be honest, I don’t understand it myself.”

     “Well you know Aubrey, you can tell me and know that it will stay between you and me.”

     “I know I can and that is a good thing.  I will be honest, I think out of anybody here I feel you are the one that I can confide in the most.  I can even put you above even Mother Agnes and Sister Madeline.”

“Really?  How come Aubrey?”

  “Because I feel that whatever I tell you, you will not judge me on.”

  “It is because we are not the ones to judge only God can do so. I am still worried about you though.”

   “I am just not ready yet Camille.” Sister Aubrey Noelle said as she bashed out her cigarette. 

   “Well Aubrey when you are ready, know I will be here for you.” Camille said as she put her hand on Sister Aubrey Noelle’s left shoulder.

   “Thank you Camille I really appreciate that.  Hey how about another cigarette?” she said as she put her hand on top of Camille’s hand.

  “Sure you know me Aubrey.”

   The Sister went into her pack and pulled two cigarettes out and put them in her mouth to light them. She then handed one of the lit cigarettes to Sister Camille.

   “Aubrey you know that lent is going to be among us soon.  Ash Wednesday is next week.”

   “How could I forget Camille?  I haven’t figured out what I am going to lent over.”

   With a sheepish grin Camille responded, “Well you could always give up cigarettes for lent.”

   “I don’t think so!” Sister Aubrey Noelle retorted back with a strong look in her eyes.

   “Well it is just a suggestion.” Chuckled Sister Camille.

   “I will think of something between now and Ash Wednesday.”

   “With that in mind Aubrey, I am going to wish you a good night.  Say, if you are not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to practice with me after dinner tomorrow?”

   “That would be wonderful Camille.  I will look forward to it.”

   “Are you coming with me Aubrey?  I am going to leave for the night.”

   “Na Camille, I need some more time up here. I will come in shortly.”

   “Well Okay then, you have good night Sister.”

    “Same to you Camille.”

    Sister Aubrey Noelle smiled as she watched her fellow sister go down the stairs and towards the yard leading to the convent.  While doing so, she wrestled in her mind the thoughts that have been gnawing at her all day, desperately hoping that it is just a passing thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to all the women who have to deal with the strange thoughts and urges that goes through one's head when PMS decides to rear its' ugly head. Thank you to all who have taken the time and attention to read my fanfiction piece.

**Author's Note:**

> To my stupidity, I accidentally erased my original posts. To anybody who has read my work I thank you very much and would welcome any and all comments. These comments I take as a guidance to make this story better. I mentioned a composer who is Hildegard von Bingen. She is a real composer and from my understanding she was made a saint after her death. Here is some tracks from her work if anybody is interested just copy and paste this to your window browser  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9uMd1ap51A


End file.
